


Becoming Pack

by Aralain



Series: Becoming Pack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Adoption, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chuck Dies, Gabriel already had a pack, Gabriel becomes Pack Alpha, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Child, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Omegas for the win, Papa!Dean, Protective Gabriel, he just didn't know it, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: Chuck and Becky are killed in a traumatic car accident.  While Alfie is okay and they are able to save Baby Castiel, it leaves the Milton Pack's new Pack Alpha hurting and lost.  Luckily, he has more family than he thinks.There will be a sequel because I have so much more written for this story... and there’s already a side piece (Sam/Lucifer) because I assume everyone wants to know what was happening in the other room during that last chapter. ;-D





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel stumbled into the waiting room, eyes wide and hands shaking. “She didn’t feel any pain,” and “He died on impact,” people were telling him as if the words were comforting. Were they? In his head, he wasn’t really understanding. It was as if they thought that saying those things would make this somehow better. He trembled slightly, not feeling… anything. He didn’t feel anything. He was disoriented, confused mostly at what the big deal was. Dad was gone. He was gone and they had to… do something. That was his job… to do something. He could do that.

Raphael was crying silently in the corner of the room, Michael cradling the sleeping young Alfie in his arms in the seat beside him while Lucifer argued loudly with the front desk. What was there to argue about? Nothing. There wasn’t anything they could do. There was no one to fight, not in this. Gabriel met Lucifer’s gaze and waved him over towards their brothers and step-brother.

“What did they say?” Lucifer pressed immediately. Michael shushed him, wanting him to keep his voice down. Alfie shifted from where his head rested on Michael’s broad chest, nuzzling further into his embrace. Raphael ran a hand through his hair.

“I- uh,” Gabriel paused, clearing his throat. Usually this was Michael’s thing, but Gabriel ha been here first, hours ago. Why had he been the first? Why wasn’t Lucifer the first? “Dad is dead. If you want… to see him we have about fifteen minutes before they… they’re going to give his organs to people who need them,” Gabriel said slowly. Raphael stood immediately, tears doubling as they streamed down his face.

“Becky and the baby?” Michael said. Raphael blinked sluggishly, looking to his eldest brother.

“Becky didn’t make it and Castiel… he’s okay but he- he is early,” Gabriel said. “I haven’t gotten all the information, but there was some distress at the start.”

“What does that mean? Aren’t you a fucking doctor?” Lucifer finally snapped. “He’s our brother! Is he okay or not!?” he shouted. Alfie jolted awake, jumping in fear.

“For God’s sake, Lucifer,” Michael groaned as Alfie started to cry again when he realized where he was. He’d miraculously been unharmed in the catastrophic car accident. As soon as Gabriel had arrived, the little three-year-old latched onto him, sobbing and whimpering desperately. Gabriel had barely been able to get him to go to Michael a couple hours ago, but he’d just cried himself to sleep in Michael’s arms and the eldest Milton had just been holding him since, too afraid to get up and wake him.

“Would you like a prognosis on Castiel or would you like to say goodbye to dad?” Gabriel asked in an empty voice. He stared at Lucifer passively, not sure when it had become his job to calm everyone else down, to be the voice of reason. Usually Michael was taking care of everyone, but this devastation would take more than the eldest Milton. They’d all have to step up in their ways, each in their turns. Academically, Gabriel knew how grief worked, knew that the next few months would be a roller-coaster for everyone. He wondered how long until he broke down? Knowing himself, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t take long.

“Lucifer,” Raphael said softly, taking Lucifer by the elbow. He pulled him towards the door where a nurse stood silently, a somber yet understanding expression on her face. Gabriel didn’t want to see his dad like that, not again. He moved forward, taking the three-year-old who struggled a bit before realizing who was pulling him from Michael, clinging to Gabriel just as desperately.

“Go,” Gabriel said to Michael who nodded. Gabriel sat down with Alfie in his lap, resting his head atop Alfie’s and closing his eyes. How could this be real - any of it?

Gabriel felt his phone buzzing. He wanted to ignore it, but it could be important so he shifted slightly, puling it out. “Gabriel, Thor is freaking out! What the hell man? Did you not feed him or-“

“Dean, I’m… uh… kinda busy and forgot… uh - can you check on him for m-“ Gabriel’s voice broke, but he pushed it back, clearing his throat. “Can you take care of my dog?” There were a few beats of silence.

“Dude, you sound like shit. What’s going o- no Sam, shut up. Something’s wrong,” Dean said.

“You mean, like we have the most annoying neighbor in the-“

“Seriously! Shut up, Sam,” Dean said harshly. “Gabriel, you sound really bad. What’s going on? Where are you?”

“I’m at St. Luke’s,” Gabriel took the easier question, not sure what else to say. It wasn’t like Dean and Sam Winchester knew his dad or anything… or Becky. They were his friends, but Gabriel didn’t want to bring them into this. What did Dean care that he sounded like shit? He was probably just pissed about Thor barking again and wanted an excuse.

“I thought you worked at Providence?” Dean said. His voice softened, the gentler Omega tone doing it’s job on him. He felt his throat start to tighten further and tears fill his eyes. He couldn’t break down though. He couldn’t fall apart.

“Shut up, man. Don’t do that,” Gabriel growled. Alfie whimpered in his arms, sobbing anew as his half-brother’s growl set him off again.

“Who is that? Gabe, tell me what’s going on,” Dean demanded anxiously. Gabriel lowered his phone slowly, hanging up. He cradled Alfie, rocking him like he wished someone could do for him. He looked down at his phone when it buzzed.

“I’ve got Thor. How long you been at hospital?” Flashed across his screen. It was Sam. Gabriel had saved both Sam and Dean’s numbers after the incident with the psycho who locked him out of his own apartment. He and Dean had spent the afternoon on the couch, binge-watching Dr. Sexy and laughing about their wildest one-night stands.

Gabriel glanced at the time. Fuck. It had been nearly seven hours. He shook himself, figuring Balthazar or someone here had called Providence. It wasn’t as if there were a lot of ER doctors in Kansas City let alone those with Omega specialties. He’d been recognized the instant he walked in the door.

“7hrs. Dad and Stepmom dead, half-brother in NICU. Will be here all night.” Gabriel put it as simply as he could, not even really thinking about how it might come across on the other end. He honestly didn’t even have the capacity to think about it at the moment. He stared at the text after it sent though, hands shaking against Alfie’s back, unable to process the words. True words. They were true. His dad was dead. Becky was dead. His new half-brother… tiny and helpless… he might die soon as well.

Gabriel’s heart ached. He soothed Alfie wishing there were someone else to take care of him, but this was where he was. In his job, he dealt with tragedy every day so he had to do this, right? His family needed him to face this until they were ready. He needed to step up and for the mischievous young doctor who’d always been more child than adult, this was the most daunting thing he had ever considered.

An uncertain amount of time later, Gabriel felt a shadow fall over him and then there were hands touching him, taking hold of Alfie. A growl rumbled from him and he tightened his grip, but the hands touching Alfie shifted, taking hold of his face instead. There were two scents one of which was familiar but he couldn’t place. His heart ached and he tensed, trying to keep the pup close.

“Relax, Gabriel. My mom’s gonna take Alfie now,” Dean’s voice struck him. He blinked in confusion, staring at the green eyes less than a foot in front of him. Dean. Dean was kneeling in front of him. Gabriel drew a deep breath. There were only Omega scents filling his nose, aside from his own and Alfie of course. “Dean?” he asked in confusion.

“Ya, man. It’s Dean,” the gruff man somehow managed to say in a soothing voice. Gabriel tightened his grip around Alfie for a moment, but Alfie was already reaching for the warm, soothing scent of the female Omega, whimpering. He allowed her to take him, standing as Alfie was drawn from his arms.

“Hi Gabriel, I’m Mary,” the woman said with a small smile. Gabriel stared at her then looked up at Dean standing beside him. He wasn’t sure what to do here. Why was Dean here? He felt the other man’s hand rest on his shoulder, gripping lightly, and his body began to shake. He tried to breathe shallow, to not take in Dean’s scent, knowing how it affected him even when he was at the top of his game. He couldn’t deal with this right now. He didn’t want Dean to see it. He’d never look at him the same again. Fuck, why did he have to be here?

“I’m sorry about your family, Gabe,” Dean said softly, strong hand brushing along his cheek. Gabriel let out a heavy breath, pulling his shoulder out of Dean’s reach and watching Mary carry the pup around as if he weighed nothing, cooing to him softly, words he couldn’t make out.

“Why are you here?” Gabriel asked.

“Are you serious?” Dean frowned, stepping directly in front of Gabriel. He placed his hand on the side of Gabriel’s neck, ducking his head to try to look him in the eye. Gabriel kept his eyes down and away. He didn’t want to look at him, couldn’t look at him. 

“Gabriel,” Dean said sternly. Gabriel immediately gasped in a breath of air, not realizing just how deprived he’d been while he was trying to avoid Dean’s scent. He started to hyperventilate right away though. Dean took hold of his shoulders, gripping them tightly. He pressed his forehead against the top of Gabriel’s head. “It’s okay man. Let it out,” he breathed. “I got you now. Let me help you.”

Gabriel surged forward, wrapping his arms around his Omega friend, tucking his face against his shoulder and doing exactly as he was told, sobbing desperately. His knees went weak, but Dean’s strong arms were around him, holding him up, gripping him tightly.

The scent of him filled Gabriel’s senses, soothing and supportive. Dean himself was gruff and closed off, but his scent had always been perfect, every time he smelled it, it was exactly what Gabriel needed. He had always been suspicious of that, nervous about it and what it might mean, but right now Gabriel just embraced it or rather let it embrace him. His dad was gone and he had no idea what to do.

His sobs had quieted, leaving him crying silently into Dean’s shirt when his brothers returned. The familiar scent of Michael wrapped around him as he was pulled from Dean’s grasp. He wanted to fight it, but remembered that Michael probably needed him too. He shifted again, forcefully changing his scent to calm reassurance. “Stop it, Gabriel. I know you’re hurting,” Michael grumbled, holding onto him. Gabriel’s tears ended though and soon he was gripping Michael as supportively as Dean had held him.

Eventually Michael drew away, glancing to the Omega who still had a hand on Gabriel’s back. He hadn’t moved away while Gabriel embraced his brother. “I’m Michael,” Gabriel’s brother said gruffly, offering his hand. Dean shook it with the hand that wasn’t still resting on Gabriel’s back.

“This is my neighbor Dean,” Gabriel said, lifting his head to look at Raphael who nodded distantly. “That’s Raph,” he said. He’d spoken enough of his brothers that Dean knew the man’s full name was Raphael.

“Friend. His friend, Dean,” Dean corrected gently, removing his hand from Gabriel. He stepped around Michael and Gabriel, holding out his hand. Raphael took it, drawing a deep breath as Dean stepped close. Dean then shook Lucifer’s hand with a quiet, “Hey, Lucifer.” The two had met before more than once. Dean lingered beside him for a few moments when he smelt the devastation. They were all devastated of course but Lucifer seemed particularly off-kilter. Lucifer didn’t want to be shaking hands. He wanted to break something.

Gabriel felt a hand rest on the back of his neck and knew instinctively it was Dean’s. He didn’t even tense. If one of his brothers did that to him, he’d be ready to fight. With Dean’s touch, he felt himself relaxing instead. He wanted to turn back into Dean’s embrace, but he suddenly realized he still hadn’t seen Castiel, none of them had. Gabriel glanced to Dean briefly then away. “Dean - uh - could you-“

“Ya. We’ve got it here,” Dean said, somehow knowing what Gabriel was asking. “Do what you need to do.”

Gabriel nodded, gripping Michael’s arm. His brother sat down, Dean sitting between him and Raphael. Both leaned in towards him, but neither touched him. Gabriel glanced their way a couple times, not sure what he would even do if one of them did touch him, but he wouldn’t like it. He knew that. He could barely feel anything right now, but he would if someone touched Dean. Anger would be a much easier emotion right now compared to the complex rush of whatever was running through him.

Gabriel’s feet took him down the halls almost as if second-nature. No one stopped him since he walked like he knew where he was going. That was the trick to it. By the time he reached the NICU, his mind was clear from the influence of Dean’s warm, supportive scent, tears long gone from his face. His Alpha side was taking over more and more fully.

“Castiel Milton,” Gabriel said roughly.

“Dr. Milton,” the pretty nurse behind the desk said softly. There was sadness in her eyes, but she kept her scent in check, difficult for most Omegas and Alphas in situations like this, but she was used to loss… just like him. It was like seeing a reflection of himself facing down the family members of someone he couldn’t save.

“Charlie, right?” he asked, the name coming to him.

“Ya. I’m Charlie, Dr. Milton,” she confirmed. “This way.”

“I can… see him right away? He was premature and the trauma…”

“You can do more than see him, Dr. Milton. You can hold him. He’s perfectly healthy,” she said, placing a hand on his arm. Gabriel flinched away bodily, Dean’s face flashing behind him, ache in his chest intensifying.

“Dr. Milton, based on your step-mother’s medical records, Baby Milton was just over 38 weeks, 6 lbs, 7 oz’s. He’s very strong,” Charlie told him.

“Castiel,” Gabriel corrected.

“Right… Castiel,” Charlie agreed quickly.

Charlie ignored his cringe when they reached the dimly-lit room, taking hold of Gabriel’s arm and pulling him to a chair, forcing him to sit down. “Shirt,” she said. Gabriel didn’t even ask, somehow understanding even in the haze why she was telling him that. He drew off his shirt, leaning back in the chair.

This felt wrong. He shouldn’t be the first one to touch him, to hold him. Becky would never get to hold him. His father would never get to even see him. Tears started again, but Gabriel let them fall silently. There was no use in trying to fight them. Charlie came forward with a beautiful little baby, fussing quietly, eyes closed against the dim lights in the room.

Charlie settled the small creature on Gabriel’s chest and Gabriel let out a heavy breath, feeling himself melt with the soft pressure of the little body on him. He let out a heavy breath, letting Charlie position his hands and cover them both with a blanket. The baby squirmed for a few moments then settled down, falling asleep swiftly. His little breaths in and out felt warm and right. Gabriel held the fragile little being to him, shocked and somehow relieved to have him here… safe. There was life. In all of this death, there was this little bit of life, a little miracle.

Gabriel fell asleep like that, waking up with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He blinked up in the dark room to see a blonde woman moving to sit next to him. “Hello Gabriel.”

“You’re… Dean’s mom?” he asked, rubbing his hand on the baby’s back feeling him wriggle slightly then settle after some soft fussing.

“Mary,” she said, nodding. “Your brother Michael came back already, but he didn’t want to wake you in case-“

“I get it. He irritates me on better days. He didn’t want to risk me hurting the baby,” Gabriel said. “Where did Charlie go?”

“Taking care of other little ones like this one,” Mary said, smiling fondly at the little baby. “Blue eyes.” Gabriel’s eyes widened. He leaned forward, cradling the baby’s head and shoulders in his hand then tilting him forward. He’d handled a newborn or two in his time in residency so he knew the basics. He looked down at the baby who was blinking his eyes open. Blue. Crying followed soon after and Gabriel stared at him, alarmed.

“I…” Gabriel looked up at Mary with wide eyes. They were practically strangers and yet she smiled at him with motherly patience, holding out a bottle. Gabriel very carefully adjusted Castiel in his arm, nervous. He’d held babies before but never one this important - this important to him. He was terrified of hurting him. In minutes, he had Castiel latched on to the special bottle and drinking greedily. He lost it a couple of times, but found it again.

“Where is Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“Waiting room,” Mary smiled. Gabriel nodded.

“Sorry about earlier. I hadn’t… I was…”

“Don’t apologize to me. What just happened… no son should have to go through something like this. It probably doesn’t feel like it right now, but you’ve been strong. You are pretty remarkable,” Mary told him. Gabriel didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t have the strength to argue and he wanted to think it was true at least from the outside. That was what his brothers needed. He had to take care of them, of everything.

“Why didn’t he come back here to wake me up? Safer bet me knowing him and all,” Gabriel said nervously. He didn’t know why he was nervous. Did he cry too much on the Omega, scare him off?

“Dean is terrified of babies,” she said in a conspiratorial tone as if she were telling some big secret. Gabriel laughed, surprising himself and clearly making pleasing Mary.

“Do you have any extended family or is it just you boys?” Mary asked.

“We have a big family, mostly Alphas,” Gabriel said, figuring she was asking if they had any close Omegas to help with the baby. They didn’t, but this was his brother. He’d figure it out. He would take care of him, Gabriel would find a way. Mary nodded, watching Gabriel watch Castiel silently for a few minutes. Once Castiel was finished with the bottle she helped the Alpha position the baby against his chest and showed him her preferred way of burping a newborn. Gabriel felt grateful and a little less overwhelmed.

“My son has told me you’re a doctor,” she whispered as Gabriel settled the baby back down on his chest, leaning back and closing his eyes. He nodded in response to her statement. “My mother was a nurse.” Gabriel peeked an eye open, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Medical folks are the worst at taking care of themselves. You know what to do, but when it comes to yourselves, you don’t. It’s an Alpha trait too. You don’t let your guard down because you think it’s the best way to take care of those around you,” she added.

“Not sure what you want here Mary,” Gabriel muttered, closing his eyes again.

“I want you to let your guard down. You did it earlier with my boy,” she said softly. “I’m glad. He’s really worried about you.” Gabriel nodded. “He was a bit frantic when he called.”

Gabriel was quiet. He didn’t have the energy to think on that too much. He was exhausted. Dean was just a good guy. He’d always known that, from the day he met him. He should have known better than to text what he did to Sam. He couldn’t even imagine getting something like that himself and Sam no doubt immediately sent it to Dean. “Sorry about that. He - I just didn’t think before answering Sam’s text.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Mary said. She leaned forward, touching his face gently. He went stiff, but didn’t pull away. She smiled at him gently for a few moments then retracted her hand.

“I’m going to put him back,” Gabriel said, standing. He lowered the child into the small plastic crib. Mary walked up next to him, jerking her head to him. He lifted the now-squalling baby up and she placed a blanket beneath him. He watched her swaddle him expertly, the little guy settling almost-right away.

“A-actually, I don’t… I don’t know that I can leave him here alone,” Gabriel realized, his Alpha instincts in him screaming to pick the baby up, to not let him out of his sight.

“I talked to the nurse. She said it would be okay for him to meet his brothers,” she told him, a welcome suggestion. Gabriel picked up the swaddled baby, holding him a bit awkwardly, but close to his chest, protected.

He made it into the waiting room where his family was still trying to figure out what exactly had just hit them. Dean still sat between Michael and Raphael but now he had Alfie in his lap and was speaking quietly to Michael. Dean met his gaze the moment he felt him enter though, eyes lowering to take in the little blue bundle with trepidation.

“Mikey,” Gabriel said softly. Michael looked up, standing slowly and walking forward. They met halfway and Michael stared down at the baby. Gabriel moved to hand the baby over and his brother took him with a wonder-filled stare.

“Hey little one,” Michael murmured. Castiel blinked open his eyes at Michael and the large man laughed softly.

“He’s just as pretty as Alfie was,” Raphael said softly. Gabriel glanced over to Alfie who was asleep again, arms around Dean’s neck. He left his brothers with the baby, moving to sit next to Dean.

“I can take him, Dean,” he said, reaching over. Dean leaned away.

“You’ll wake him up,” he muttered, sleepily. It was well-past two in the morning now. The Omega worked an early shift at the garage, always leaving his apartment at exactly 5 in the morning every day. Gabriel wanted to apologize, but he was almost too embarrassed to even do that. It felt like it would lesson what Dean was doing for them. He wasn’t sure how Dean knew that there were no Omegas in his family, but the fact that he came here with his mom in tow - a woman who didn’t know him from Adam - was an unbelievable act of kindness. The whole family was more at ease with the Winchesters present.

Gabriel saw Sam walk in, but when he went to stand and greet him properly, Dean’s hand came down, pressing him back down into his seat. “Relax, Gabe. Sam knows you’re glad he’s here,” Dean said. Gabriel looked over at him. “You need to rest.” Gabriel stared at him, the aching in his chest returning as Dean yet again gave him permission to give in to his grief, to relax. Gabriel crossed his arms and closed his eyes, lowering his head to his chest and almost immediately drifting off.

When Gabriel woke up, it was just him and Dean in the waiting room. Everything was still right there - fresh in his mind - all that had happened, all that he’d lost. He just knew immediately. He also could feel a strong arm over his shoulders and a soothing scent in his nose. It was calming, reassuring, but he realized that there was something important missing. His whole body tensed and he was on his feet in an instant.

“Castiel?” he demanded immediately, eyes shooting open. Dean startled, blinking at him in confusion. “Where is Castiel? And Alfie?” he demanded, the Alpha edge to his voice unmistakeable he was sure. His instincts were going haywire and he had a need to defend his pack… which meant keeping them close, but they weren’t here. He didn’t understand it, but it was how he felt.

“Alfie’s with my mom and Michael. Michael couldn’t get Alfie to let go of me. He would only go to my mom so she went home with them to help get him to sleep. They took Castiel back to his room,” Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

“Alone?” Gabriel growled angrily. Dean stood, heading for the door as clearly there was nothing that was going to calm Gabriel down aside from seeing, smelling, or - most likely - getting his hands on the baby.

“No, Lucifer was with him,” Dean said. Gabriel relaxed marginally, but followed Dean through the hall with narrowed eyes. Soon he was in the dark, private room usually reserved for higher-needs babies. Clearly, it was out of respect for Gabriel and for the situation that they’d assigned it.

As soon as Gabriel entered, he went straight for the crib, barely glancing at his sleeping brother in the corner. He picked up the sleeping Castiel without a word, cradling him close and breathing in deeply, taking in his scent. He stepped back against the wall and slid to the floor, all the fight suddenly wrung out of him.

Dean moved to sit next to the Alpha wordlessly. Gabriel leaned sideways into him and purposefully pressed his forehead to Dean’s shoulder. Dean lifted his arm, wrapping it over Gabriel. Gabriel shifted closer, leaning his head against Dean’s chest and staring down at Castiel.

“It’s not fair,” Gabriel whispered, voice so small it was barely there.

“It’s absolutely bullshit is what it is,” Dean muttered in agreement. “But it’s going to be alright. If hurts like hell, but you heal. You don’t forget, but you learn to breathe again.”

“How the hell do you know?” Gabriel bit out unkindly.

“Lost my dad and I’m still here,” Dean replied quietly. Gabriel’s anger washed away and he felt like a total asshole. He stared at Dean for a long time. It would be impossible to forget the three months just under a year ago that Dean had spent practically living on his couch, smelling of despair but never offering up a reason why. Sam had told him, but Dean had never said those words to him.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Gabriel breathed.

“Don’t worry about it. Anger’s my default setting too,” Dean sighed. “Shoulda heard some of the shit I said to Sammy after everything.”

“How did it happen?” Gabriel asked, realizing Sam had never told him that part. Dean hadn’t told him anything of course.

“Heart attack,” Dean muttered. Gabriel nodded. He’d done his best to keep things light during that time, figuring that was why Dean had come to him, to escape his brother’s pushiness, to avoid sharing his feelings. Mostly they’d just talked shit or watched TV, some light-hearted joking about past conquests… Why would Dean have wanted to talk to him about it, anyways?

“Dean, I don’t know how to take care of a baby or a kid for that matter,” he said.

“Will you get Alfie and Castiel?” Dean asked softly. Gabriel nodded. It was in the will. The lawyer had been called in the mess of everything, some social worker or something had reached out to him, explained things.

“Dad was crazy about wills and living wills and life insurance and all that. Always had a lecture ready to dole out if…” Gabriel trailed off. “What the fuck…?” There was silence in the room and Dean didn’t interrupt it as Gabriel tried to figure out why this had happened.

“Gabe, please breathe,” Dean said about ten minutes later. Gabriel tucked his face against Dean’s neck without asking and drew a deep breath. Dean tensed and then shuddered, but didn’t draw away, relaxing when Gabriel pulled back a bit realizing himself, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Gabriel muttered. “I should have asked if I could-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean replied stiffly though Gabriel knew it was true. He should have asked. Scenting someone like that was intimate and he didn’t know Dean like that.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Gabriel huffed.

“You weren’t. Just… leave it alone okay?” Dean told him. Gabriel swallowed hard, but didn’t relax. “Fuck, please Gabe, it doesn’t matter.” As if to emphasize the point, he ducked his head forward, turning slightly so his neck was right back against Gabriel’s nose. Gabriel drew another deep breath on instinct. He barely held back the urge to press his face into it hard and scent him properly. Instead he pulled back slightly to give Dean space. Dean sighed, relaxing and returning to his place beside the Alpha.

Castiel started fussing. Gabriel and Dean stared down at him, not quite sure what to do until Dean realized what was wrong, something in the baby’s cry spoke to him. He reached out, placing his hands over Gabriel’s and guiding him to place the baby on his shoulder, near the Alpha’s neck. The baby rested his face on the juncture where Gabriel’s shoulder met his neck, skin to skin and settled down, suckling at the exposed skin. “I think you’re gonna be okay Gabriel,” Dean told him. Gabriel swallowed hard, not so sure, but too tired to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, decisions made and papers signed, Gabriel was able to take Castiel home. Raphael had gone out and bought the most expensive car seat he could find to transport the baby, buckling it into the back of the Impala. Dean had offered to drive and with how messed up he and his brothers were, Gabriel had thought it was a smart idea.

Dean had checked the carseat three or four times while Gabriel stared at him from the front seat. He even closed the door once then checked it again. Finally, Gabriel had reached over the back of the seat and pulled on a few straps. “It’s fine Dean,” he whispered. The Omega relaxed slightly, nodding.

“Sorry Gabe,” he muttered as he sat down behind the wheel. Gabriel nodded. Dean drove slower than he ever had in his beloved Impala, under the speed limit the entire way despite aggravated honking from passersby. Gabriel gripped the arm of the car, glancing back at Castiel over and over.

“He’ll be home when we get there,” Dean said, knowing damned well that his friend was worried about Alfie.

“I know,” he growled. Dean flinched, but didn’t say anything else, focusing on the road. When they got to the apartment, Dean parked in his spot and shut off the car. Gabriel was out almost right away, circling the car and opening the door behind Dean. Dean turned, unbuckling the baby who was startled awake and immediately started crying. Dean pulled his hands back, but Gabriel just pulled the baby from the seat, cradling him close and bouncing him a bit.

“Shhh, little one,” he whispered. The baby wasn’t settling down and Dean recognized it was because Gabriel couldn’t settle down. Gabriel’s face grew more and more upset. Dean closed both doors and wrapped his arms around Gabriel who stiffened initially then leaned into him, resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder and drawing a few breaths. Dean’s scent alone was enough to settle Castiel down.

They stood like that for a few minutes, before Gabriel pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulder a little harder before leaning away. Dean gripped his arm for another moment then let go, stepping around him and leading the way to the elevators. 

Michael was standing in the hallway just outside Gabriel’s door when they stepped into the hallway. As soon as Alfie saw Gabriel he darted around Michael and ran at Gabriel, throwing himself around Gabriel’s legs.

Dean, still not comfortable enough to touch the baby let alone hold him, just held out a hand to steady Gabriel as the pup ran into him, thus ensuring the baby wasn’t jostled too badly. “Hey buddy,” Gabriel said softly, placing one hand on top of his head. “You’re alright. You’re okay, Alfie.”

“Up,” Alfie said pathetically, pulling on Gabriel’s shirt.

“Alfie, I can’t carry both of you.”

“I want my mom,” Alfie whimpered, pressing his forehead to Gabriel’s thigh and bursting into tears.

“Fuck,” Gabriel was unable to keep back, but it was quiet enough it mightn’t have been heard over Alfie’s sobs. He glanced at Dean then Michael, swallowing hard and shifting the baby, holding him out to Dean who hesitated a full three seconds before taking the little guy. He looked at Michael, hoping to immediately hand the baby off, but he looked a mess, eyes dark and hollow. He clearly hadn’t been sleeping and the way he stared at Alfie made Dean think he wouldn’t be able to handle the crying that was about to start from Castiel due to his separation from the only person he’d scent-bonded with so far.

Dean watched Gabriel scoop up Alfie and tuck his face against the pup’s neck. His hand against Alfie’s back held his apartment key. Dean shifted the baby to one side and took the keys from Gabriel’s hand, turning to the door. He unlocked it, pushing it open then placing a solid hand on Michael’s shoulder to guide him in, looking at Gabriel seriously for a few moments before prompting him. “Come on inside, Gabe.” The Alpha moved right away, tear-stained face tucked against Alfie, drawing in needy breaths of his brother’s scent.

“I’m sorry kiddo, but you can’t see your mom,” Gabriel muttered as Dean unlocked the apartment. He looked to Michael with a frown.

“I told him. He knows,” Michael said. “I just think he won’t believe it from me or Mary.”

Gabriel carried Alfie into the spare bedroom. “He won’t sleep in a room without your scent,” Dean called after him softly. Gabriel grumbled, but reemerged, taking Alfie into his own room and closing the door. Dean ran a hand through his hair and looking around. Castiel started to fuss so Dean lifted him higher, close to his neck. He tried to keep his scents calm, not wanting to scare the little pup any more than he already was, but he hadn’t started crying yet and Dean couldn’t smell distress around the bend even.

He sighed, running his forehead with the back of his hand. He was tired, exhausted beyond belief and the smell of the pup was calming him down. The thought made his chest ache, but for the first time he didn’t fight it.

“When is the last time you slept?” Michael asked.

“About an hour this morning when Gabriel’s scent wasn’t…” Dean trailed off, unsure he could describe Gabriel’s distress right now.

“He’s changing,” Michael said. “I don’t think he realizes it, but Lucifer and I both feel it.”

“Becoming your Pack Alpha,” Dean nodded. He’d noticed the subtle changes in his scent and the not-so-subtle way he’d reacted to Alfie and Castiel being out of his reach in the earlier hours of the morning. That had been pretty telling on its own.

“Never would have believed it,” Michael said.

“Always thought it would be you?” Dean asked, looking up at the Alpha who leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

“Or Luci… not Gabriel. Didn’t even occur to me actually,” Michael said. “Dad must have felt it though, leaving the boys… maybe not. It’s more likely because he and Becky knew Gabriel was in the best place in his life and he’s always been great with Alfie.”

Dean nodded. Michael didn’t speak again for a while. The Winchester knew when to let grief sit. He sat in silence with Michael for a long time. It wasn’t that there weren’t things that could be said. Those just weren’t necessary things at the moment. He didn’t need to fill the silence. When he lost his dad, he got fed up with all Sam’s talking, telling him he needed to talk about it, to open up. Some days all he had wanted to do was just sit in the quiet and think about nothing. He looked down at the tiny baby, resting his hand on his chest, the pup purring softly in response. Not even he could keep from reacting to that, a small smile tugging at his face

“How did you two meet? You said you’re neighbors, but I don’t think I’ve ever even talked to mine.”

“Have you smelled your brother?” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes. “I had to walk by this apartment every day for two weeks before I even met him and his damned scent was driving me up the wall.”

“The Omega sex smell is from work. He’s one of the only Alpha Doctors that can stand to be in the room with an Omega in heat without losing his shit. He’s not some Alpha man-whore or something,” Michael said, hoping to quash that right away.

“I know he isn’t. I’ve invited him over at the start of my heat the past five heats and he never laid a finger on me,” Dean said. Michael’s eyes widened as he realized what Dean meant about Gabriel’s scent. He hadn’t been referring to the smell of Omega on him, but the scent itself. Inviting an Alpha over at the start of his heat? Hell, Gabriel had great control, but was he really so fucking stupid or did he just not want this Omega? Dean’s wry smile made Michael think that he still hoped for the former but might just be starting to believe the latter.

“Your showing up isn’t because you think this will get you somewhere with-“

“Don’t be a dickhead. He’s my friend,” Dean cut Michael off, offended.

The door to Gabriel’s room opened and Gabriel came out looking haggard beyond belief. He walked straight to Dean, but hesitated. Dean stood though, handing the baby over to Michael and stepping up close to Gabriel. He wrapped his arms around the other man tightly. Gabriel sunk into him, turning his head to discreetly pull in Dean’s scent. “Going to become addicted to this Omega’s scent if you keep doing that, brother,” Michael said in warning. Dean glared at him over Gabriel’s head.

“He’s not ‘this Omega’ Michael. He has a fucking name,” Gabriel muttered, pulling away from Dean to glare at his brother. “Dean, do you have some beer? I could really use one right now,” Gabriel said, looking up at him.

“Dumb question,” Dean muttered, heading for the door. He was only gone a few minutes that both Milton Alphas left to the consuming silence. The silence was broken by a few high-pitched barks from down the hall, but Dean returned sans dog. He set a six-pack on the counter. Gabriel took a beer right away and popped the top off, drinking half of it in one go.

“You need anything from me right now?” Michael asked. Gabriel shrugged.

“I don’t know what I need,” he replied honestly.

“You know you’re changing, right? You’re at least not blind to that?” he said in a telling manner that might have made Dean regret his candidness if it weren’t for the fact that Gabriel was terrible at picking up cues like that anyway. If he were more perceptive, Dean would have been told long ago whether or not Gabriel was interested. He’d have at least known what Dean had been trying to do for over a year.

“Ya. I feel it. Doesn’t mean I want it,” Gabriel said.

“Too bad,” was Michael’s response. Gabriel huffed. Michael handed him Castiel who started fussing and Gabriel sighed, putting his drink down and trying to figure out what was wrong with the small creature.

“Diaper change. We can do that at least, right? One diaper at a time, huh you little weirdo?” Gabriel murmured in a higher pitch than his normal intonation. Michael smiled at him, watching him grab a bag and head into the guest bedroom.

“You’ll stay here with him a while?”

“Sure. The Omega scent should help Alfie some,” Dean nodded, looking around. “Besides, it doesn’t matter what I think of your brother, my instincts are on overdrive. I don’t know what he needs, but I know I need to help. We all do. My mom has texted me seven times in the last hour to see if she can do anything and Sam’s bringing lunch and I’m sure dinner home despite his big case at work.”

“Omega drives to support pack are one of the wonders of the world, but you’re not our pack.” It wasn’t said in a mean manner. Being in a pack was a societal norm. Everyone always assumed Dean’s family belonged to a pack. It was dangerous for unmated Omegas to be without one.

“We’re…” Dean hesitated, before deciding to continue on. “We are packless. Only ever had my dad, mom and Sam,” Dean trailed off, swallowing hard and staring down at his hands, his shoulders slumped heavily as he thought of his dad. It still cut him up pretty bad to think about his father.

“Packless Omegas?” Michael said, tensing. Not even a Beta to protect them? His instincts started to kick in, telling him to take Dean, claim him… protect him. The emotional turmoil of the last few days was probably adding to his need to defend what was nearest to him. Right now, ‘nearest’ meant proximity.

“Gabriel,” Dean said, loud and clear. He didn’t smell afraid for an instant.

Michael growled loudly, but before he could even take a step towards Dean, Gabriel was storming out of his room. “Back off,” Gabriel ordered in a loud and unyielding voice, stopping solidly between Dean and Michael.

“He’s packless. He needs to be claimed,” Michael said, body trembling with the urge to get to Dean, claim him, breed him, make him his vessel.

“Michael, remember you were leaving?” Gabriel reminded him. “You should *really* do that *right now*.” Michael stared at Gabriel defiantly for a few seconds but then relented, backing off and heading to the door. He glanced back at Dean who seemed completely untroubled, as if he knew Gabriel wouldn’t let anyone claim him.

Gabriel let out a heavy breath as soon as the door was closed. He crossed the room, locking it and turning around and leaning back against it. “Thanks,” Dean muttered, picking up one of the beers and removing the top. “Baby’s asleep again?”

“Ya, he’s asleep,” Gabriel replied. “My brother wouldn’t have- he wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“He just would have tried to claim me,” Dean answered calmly.

“But he… I don’t think…”

“He’s all revved up just like you after everything. I get it. You can have worse instincts than wanting to protect someone even if his stupid Alpha brain took it to that extreme,” Dean added. He wasn’t afraid of Michael. If it came to a fight, he was confident that he could take the Alpha. When John’s boys had presented as Omega he’d gone above and beyond in teaching them to defend themselves. There were few people who stood a chance against either of them.

“I’m going to order pizza. You haven’t eaten yet, I assume,” Dean said. Gabriel shrugged, not really caring. Dean nodded in understanding. “Food and then bed.” Dean pulled out his phone, aware of the Alpha’s gaze on him as he ordered a large Meat-Lover’s Pizza with extra pepperoni. He turned his back once done and filled a couple glasses with water, navigating Gabriel’s kitchen easily which struck Gabriel as odd, but he supposed it made sense. He hadn’t thought much of it before, but Dean and Sam both spent a lot of time here… for neighbors at least.

“Dean, why are you here?” Gabriel asked.

“Uh - sorry - did you want me to-“

“No, no I don’t want you to leave,” Gabriel said quickly. Dean’s shoulder slumped in relief. “Why are you helping me right now? Why did you come to the hospital, stay there with me?”

“Because you can’t do this alone,” Dean replied simply, not elaborating.

“Well, I think at least ordering pizza is still in my wheelhouse.”

“Gabriel, you’re not very good at convincing me that you don’t want me to leave,” Dean said quietly, walking to the couch and holding the glass of water out to Gabriel who took it, setting his empty beer bottle down. He patted Gabriel’s calves and the Alpha pulled his feet back out of the way so Dean could pass between him and the coffee table and settle next to him on the couch.

“No, I don’t,” Gabriel said. “But it’s not fair to keep you here. This isn’t your…” Gabriel trailed off. He’d almost called it a problem, as if that’s all it was, just another problem to get over. Fuck. It wasn’t just another problem-set with a solution. His dad was dead.

Dean seemed to notice the shift in Gabriel and took the glass from the Alpha’s hand, setting it down. “Let’s let our less-annoying natural instincts kick in for a while, alright? First though, stop trying to think your way out of comfort. It’s annoying. If I were anywhere else, I would be physically ill worried about you and I won’t tell you sappy bullshit like that a second time. Next time you question my being here, I’ll just go.”

Gabriel thought about that for a second, considering the instincts he had. He wondered how far Dean would let that go. It was a dangerous suggestion. He stared at Dean for a few moments, not surprised to have Dean staring right back at him, unblinking. The typical Omega would look away deferentially, but Dean was anything but typical. Finally, Gabriel moved, sliding across the couch until he was right next to Dean and wrapping an arm around his chest, tucking his face against his neck and throwing a leg across Dean’s hips. Gabriel was tense for a few moments, a bit nervous, but when Dean didn’t pull away he relaxed, sinking into Dean and letting out a relieved sigh.

Tears came unbidden once more, but Gabriel didn’t bother trying to control it. Dean lifted his arms. One gripped the bicep of the arm across his chest while the other rubbed up and down Gabriel’s back. “You’re going to get through this, Gabe. I got your back.” It was the last really good cry Gabriel had about his losses. He clung to Dean and sobbed through his frustration and sadness. Dean didn’t judge him for a moment, instead pulling him closer until he practically had Gabriel in his lap, cradling him close as the Alpha sniffed near his scent glands, careful not to press against them like he had in the hospital.

Dean fought back his own tears, but he didn’t realize how fresh the loss of his own father was until he was wrapped up in the scent of Gabriel’s despair. He closed his eyes, valiantly ignoring the tears streaming down his own face. Gabriel seemed to smell the tears or the sadness must have registered in his scent almost right away. He leaned back, looking up at Dean, who looked away stubbornly. Gabriel shifted immediately though, sitting up straighter and pulling Dean’s head down to rest on his chest.

Dean grunted in protest, but Gabriel didn’t care. He crushed Dean to him, stroking his hair gently and resting his cheek atop Dean’s head. By the time Dean had drifted off, Gabriel felt a lot calmer himself. He kept his ears sharp, listening for sounds from either of his half-brothers, but otherwise remained focused on the Omega he was holding tightly. He couldn’t remember if he’d seen Dean sleep much more than in the waiting room which had likely been only minutes.

He really had no idea why Dean was doing this for him. He kept playing the “just a decent human being” card, but it was more than that. He’d fucking scented Dean directly at the hospital and - though clearly uncomfortable - Dean hadn’t walked away. Any normal Omega would have been running away in fear if an unmated Alpha did that to them, but Dean had instead tried to get Gabriel to do it again as if to prove it was okay.

Gabriel shifted slightly, lowering his head next to Dean’s and sniffing along his skin where his shoulder met his neck. Dean moaned softly, relaxing further into Gabriel. He shifted slightly then let out a sigh before settling again. Gabriel felt a bit like a perverted asshole and drew back, earning himself a whimper of protest. Telling himself that it was just natural and Dean couldn’t help it, didn’t make the sound affect him any less. Dean wanted his touch, wanted him to scent him, to hold him. Gabriel growled lowly, Dean’s hands flexing restlessly against him.

This was finally the point Gabriel had to force himself to pull away. He untangled himself from the way he was wrapped around Dean and carefully lowered the Omega to lay on the large couch. He reached to the back of the couch, pulling the large blanket down over the handsome man. Dean’s face was slightly pinched for a moment, but relaxed after a little while.

Gabriel stared down at Dean’s freckled face for a couple minutes then ran a hand through his hair, wincing at his own scent. He needed to shower. With that thought, he headed into his bedroom. Alfie was still fast asleep, buried under messy blankets.

Gabriel walked over to him, crouching next to the bed and running a hand through his hair. Alfie drew a deep breath, the furrow in his brow smoothing out. The disbelief still clung to Gabriel’s consciousness along with the growing feeling that he was going to fuck this up. He was going to screw up with Alfie and Castiel and then someone was going to take them away.

Gabriel shook himself free of his fears for now and went into the adjoining bathroom. He was planning on a long shower, but as soon as he stepped under the hot water, anxiety rushed through him again, a need to get back to Alfie and to hold Castiel again, preferably with Dean at his side. This quickened his pace though he was slightly clumsy which slowed things down.

He was relieved as he stepped out, toweling off and heading into his room. He found a pair of lounge pants and stepped into them as he glanced back at Alfie. Gabriel’s heart rate spiked. He wasn’t there. He rushed to the door, shoving it open and nearly collapsing in relief.

Alfie was okay. He had crawled up onto the couch with Dean who was laying on his back, head propped up on the arm of the couch. Dean was still asleep, apparently untroubled by the little Milton laid out on his chest. The boy’s nose was tucked against his neck, one of the Omega’s hands resting on Alfie’s back under the blanket.

Gabriel went into the next room, picking up the sleeping baby who immediately started grumbling at him. He carried him into the living, digging through one of the bags Dean had carried up. It was from Raphael and Sam’s trip to the baby store. He dug through it, pulling out a big container of formula. It was what the hospital had been using.

Gabriel set it on the counter and stared at the back of it for a few moments. He went through the motions of following instructions, hefting Castiel up to rest him where he could suckle at his neck near his scent glands. That had settled him down a couple times while the nurses got him a bottle ready. It was hard working with one hand, but he’d have to make due. This was going to be his life now.

Once the powder had been mixed with the warm water, he did the ‘drop-on-the-wrist’ thing. He was pretty sure it was alright and shifted the newborn awkwardly until he was cradled in his arm, touching the nipple to his lips. Castiel immediately latched on, suckling right away. “At least you’re trying to make it easy on me, Cassie,” Gabriel whispered, closing his eyes in relief for a moment.

Gabriel heard footsteps outside the door and tensed, hurrying to it and looking through the small peephole. He relaxed right away. The pizza guy. He opened the door before the young man had a chance to knock. The young Beta blinked at him in surprise, smiling down at the baby. He opened his mouth, but Gabriel glanced back at Dean then to him. He nodded with a bright smile, clearly perfectly happy to stay quiet.

The kid got the pizza box out and was about to hand it over then frowned, seeing that Gabriel really didn’t have a spare hand. He nodded over to the counter behind Gabriel. Gabriel was tense and silent for a moment then stepped back, nodding. The kid set the pizza on the counter and quickly stepped out. Gabriel rested the bottle on Castiel’s chest and grabbed a twenty off the table. The kid held up his hands. “Already paid,” he whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible, but Gabriel forced the bill into his hands. The kid melted slightly and smiled even brighter at him before reaching forward and pulling the door closed.

Gabriel tried to get Castiel to take the bottle back, but he just turned his head away, smacking his lips a couple times. Instead, Gabriel put the half-drank bottle on the counter and lifted Castiel like Mary had shown him, burping him clumsily. He couldn’t tell if he was successful, but Castiel was asleep again when he went back around the couch.

Gabriel sat down on the floor next to the couch, turning to the side and leaning against the couch. He settled Castiel into a safe, secure position on his lap and then rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, staring at Alfie for a moment then letting the calming scent of the Omega soothe him to sleep the way it had Alfie. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe he could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke feeling warm and secure. He opened his eyes, frowning at the light against his face. Clearly he wasn’t at home. He kept the curtains closed in his room. In fact, he was on a couch and there was a light weight against him. He looked down, a scruffy head of brown hair inches from his chin. He smiled softly, the position reminding him of when Sam was this little. Sure Dean had only been ten when Sammy was four, but even then Sammy had been a total cuddler just like this kid.

His hand rested on Alfie’s back and he rubbed a few times like Sam used to like. He felt movement against his other shoulder and looked down to see Gabriel’s head resting there, a bit of drool on his shirt sleeve. He wondered how long they’d been like this. Gabriel needed some real sleep, not this. He frowned, hesitant to wake him up, but he still hadn’t eaten and Dean had promised his mom he’d make sure he did sooner rather than later.

Dean shifted his arm and Gabriel jolted awake almost violently, but luckily he barely moved his lower body, instinctively aware of the baby resting on him. His sharp hazel eyes went to Dean’s and he relaxed marginally.

Dean gave him an apologetic smile then sat up, one of his hands cradling the back of Alfie’s neck while the other strong arm wrapped around his waist. Alfie whimpered softly like the pup he was, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck tightly. “Hello little man,” he said, voice gruff with sleep. “Time to eat.”

Dean stood, keeping one arm around Alfie then holding his hand down to Gabriel who stared at him for a long moment before picking Castiel up in one arm and taking the hand with his free one. Dean pulled him up then let him go, heading to the small dining table.

He deposited Alfie on a chair. Alfie’s small hand shot out to grab Dean’s when he moved to head into the kitchen. Dean held it for a moment then crouched next to him. “I’m not leaving, kid. I’m going to get us pizza, alright? I’m starving. You must be hungry too.” Alfie nodded, looking to Gabriel who sat down right next to him. The child let go of Dean’s hand and placed both of his in his lap.

Gabriel smiled at him, mussing up his hair a bit. Alfie just stared at the table in front of him. Dean opened the pizza box. The pizza wasn’t very warm, but it’d be fine. Grabbing paper plates, he got their food ready, bringing it back to the table and setting one in front of each of the Miltons. He set his down on Gabriel’s other side.

He went over to the bags from Sam and dug through for that little… there. He pulled out a box with some kind of baby-holding contraption. He opened it quickly and started pulling parts out. After a quiet moment, he realized no one was eating. He glanced up at Gabriel and Alfie who were both staring at him. He glanced at the baby who Gabriel held in one arm, the other holding his other side awkwardly afraid he might slip away as he wriggled about. Dean stopped with the box, abandoning his plan to put the thing together. He drew a deep breath and swallowed hard.

“I’ll just hold him while you eat,” Dean said. Gabriel blinked at him in surprise, but Dean just stood quickly and reached out. Without a moment’s hesitation, Gabriel handed him over. Dean handled Castiel with much more ease than Gabriel. The Alpha hadn’t noticed that before when they’d first gotten back to the apartment. Clearly he had handled babies before.

“Good with kids or is it just an Omega thing?”

“Shut up,” Dean muttered, embarrassed. He sat down next to Gabriel, holding Castiel easily in one arm, his squirming not bothering Dean who picked up the pizza with his free hand. “Dude, stop staring at me and eat,” Dean said, not looking at him. Alfie had already picked up his pizza and was nibbling at it.

Gabriel picked up his piece obediently, but he didn’t stop staring at Dean. “Seriously, how do you have experience with babies?”

“I was six when Sammy was born. Mom made me help with him,” he said. “Apparently I had a knack. Every week she took me to volunteer at the Omega shelter until I was 18.”

“Wow and since then?” 

“I mean… I just went on my own after that,” Dean said. His face was burning red now. Gabriel stared at him and Dean was sure he was wondering… why his mom had - undoubtedly - told Gabriel that babies made Dean nervous. Hell, even she didn’t understand.

“I didn’t know you did that, Dean,” Gabriel said softly. Dean glanced at him, embarrassed by the impressed stare.

“Ya well, I’m an Omega. It’s shitty not to help people when just being there can…” Dean cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I can’t… I won’t be able to help with Castiel much,” he said, swallowing audibly again. Gabriel stared at him, tilting his head to the side slightly, waiting for more. Dean set his pizza down, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. “I get… I bond too easily,” he said. Gabriel’s eyes widened. There were only a few ways to find that out and they were all either painful or heartbreaking… or both.

“What happened?” he asked, concerned. Dean was silent. He picked up his pizza and took a bite, grateful when Gabriel didn’t press him. He looked down at the baby then up to Gabriel.

“I was helping with a… I mean… well there was an Omega who left the facility with her newborn… very little warning. She was going back to her abusive mate or back to the drugs. I don’t know,” Dean said in a deadened voice, running a hand through his hair. “I had spent a lot of time with her - the uh - the baby - and I kind of… um… I wasn’t… good… for months.”

Gabriel shifted to Dean who glanced up at him to see the color had drained from his face. “Had you started lactating?” he asked softly. Dean tensed, but didn’t answer which was all the answer Gabriel needed. It was the ultimate bonding… a maternal bond. Dean had to have been holding that baby more than the baby’s true mother.

“I’m so sorry,” Gabriel muttered. Dean shrugged. it wasn’t something he liked to remember. “Your mom made a joke about you being afraid of babies. She doesn’t know?”

“No,” Dean replied. “Please don’t tell her.”

“Of course not!” Gabriel said sharply, upset that Dean even thought he had to ask him that. Dean didn’t want to eat anymore and he didn’t want to hold Castiel. It reminded him too much of the pup he’d lost. Gabriel must have scented his distress, but instead of reaching out to take Castiel he stood. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling the Omega against him and holding tightly. Dean was tense for a few moments even trying to pull away briefly, but then he relaxed into Gabriel, cradling Castiel close.

“How old were you Dean?”

“Sixteen,” Dean breathed out.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m so sorry you lost your pup,” Gabriel said. Dean was shocked, overwhelmed. He’d never had anyone say that to him, never had anyone understand what he’d had with the little being they’d torn from him without a thought. Who was he anyways, just some volunteer who spent a few hours there every day of the week, spent entire weekends holding her? Of course he hadn’t mattered to the true mother.

“If it happened with Castiel, I’d never keep him from you. You know that right?” Gabriel asked. Dean trembled, but didn’t respond. His head rested against Gabriel’s ribs and he stared down at that peaceful face. He mentally shook himself, refusing to think about that.

“It won’t,” Dean said gruffly. He shrugged Gabriel’s arms off and the Alpha let him pull away. He held Castiel out to Gabriel who accepted him. Dean felt a little hand on his wrist and looked to Alife who stood right next to him.

“I’m sad too,” Alfie told him. Dean nodded, placing a hand on top of his head. Alfie stared at him for a long moment until Dean relented and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

“I know kid,” Dean said softly. Gabriel sat down, holding Castiel the way Dean had been before and picking up his pizza. Dean let Alfie sit in his lap while he finished his pizza and then stood to make a bottle. Alfie stayed practically attached to his hip, his little hand gripping his shirt as Dean worked. Gabriel watched the Omega silently, not saying anything even when Dean placed the bottle in front of him.

“He’s hungry,” the Omega told him. As if on cue, Castiel started waking up, fussing and whimpering. Dean sat down on Gabriel’s couch, tucking Alfie next to him and slouching back. He turned on the TV, choosing some cartoon which Alfie watched blankly.

Gabriel cleared the table and then went to sit beside them. He was pretty sure Dean didn’t want to be touched at least if he were interpreting his scent right. Regrettably, Gabriel was a selfish being and there was nothing he wanted more than to be next to Dean… well except maybe for all of this to not be his real fucking life. He sat hip-to-hip with the Omega who - instead of pulling away - lifted his arm to wrap over Gabriel’s shoulders. Dean didn’t even comment on the fact that the couch was large enough they didn’t even really need to touch.

“I know you don’t want to think about it right now, but when you’re ready to start thinking about funeral arrangements, let me know.”

“Luckily, Dad planned for everything. All the plans are already in motion. Our cousin Hannah has it all. We just have to name the date. He hadn’t planned on anything with Becky, but it’ll all happen together now.”

“Okay,” Dean said, arm tightening around Gabriel. Castiel fussed softly, but Gabriel shifted against Dean. This brought Castiel closer to the Omega and he immediately settled down. Dean didn’t object, but Gabriel could still smell his fear. No wonder his mom thought her son was afraid of babies. He actually kind of was.

The next week was painful and long. Long days and nights with little sleep and tantrums from Alfie. Luckily either Sam or Dean were with Gabriel nearly always. It was awakening some very potent protective instincts towards them both as he went through his own transition to Pack Alpha, but he was able to keep them under wraps for the most part. Mary worked with Raphael on the few details that hadn’t been flushed out by Chuck and Becky. They attended all the meetings with the lawyer, not bothering Gabriel unless he was required as the new head alpha of the family or as the children’s guardian.

Dean hadn’t realized how big the Milton Pack was until one night when his mom was over at his and Sam’s apartment. She had just dropped off some papers with Gabriel, something from the lawyer. Gabriel, who had already been drowning in piles of financial paperwork at the kitchen table, barely batted an eye. Sam and Alfie had gone to the park alone. It was a huge show of faith for Gabriel to allow that and both Sam and Dean had been suitably impressed, Mary too when Dean told her.

“Did you know his father had six siblings, all Alphas too,” Mary asked, the question popping up out of nowhere. She sipped her wine glass, seeming to legitimately be just in awe of the fact.

“I didn’t,” Dean shrugged, bracing a hand on the counter and sipping his beer while Mary glanced to him from the breakfast bar right in front of him.

“Six kids in this family and there are just as many if not more from his aunt and uncles’ families. Chuck was the youngest which must have been why he thought Gabriel might be the next Pack Alpha.”

“You think he knew that?” Dean asked, curiously. “Seems like Lucifer still thinks it’s some big joke.”

“That’s because Lucifer’s an asshole, honey,” Mary told him matter-of-factly. Dean laughed, nodding in agreement.

“The other day, the lawyer told Gabriel that his father didn’t want anyone outside the pack to attend,” Mary said.

“How’d Gabriel take that?” Dean asked with a smirk, imagining Gabriel telling the lawyer to fuck off or something.

“Told the lawyer that his father doesn’t get much of a say since he’s dead,” Mary said softly. Dean cringed, quiet for a moment.

“That was Thursday then?” he asked, looking to her for confirmation. She looked unsurprised that he had guessed it.

That night Dean had been watching Alfie and Castiel when Gabriel came back. He’d whisked Alfie off to bed. Castiel had already been settled into a crib because Dean was still afraid to hold him too much. Once he’d checked on both pups again, he’d sprawled onto the couch beside Dean, and rested his head in Dean’s lap then just lay there, silently staring at the ceiling. Dean had turned the sound down on the TV and ran a hand through his hair, alternating between kneading his scalp and running his blunt nails along it. His other hand rubbed the Alpha’s chest gently. When Dean had tried to slip away and leave, Gabriel had asked him in a quiet, heartbreaking voice to stay. Dean had never hated himself more than he did when he walked away that night.

“Dean, Sam says you’ve been a little cold with Castiel,” Mary said slowly.

“Sam’s an idiot,” Dean replied tensing up immediately.

“I started noticing it too,” she added, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to say she was an idiot as well.

“So?”

“So…? It’s just not like you, sweetie. You’re so good with kids and we’re worried about you,” he said.

“Don’t,” Dean said, shrugging.

“I just… Dean, if Gabriel’s having a hard time bonding and he sees you treating Castiel-“

“I do not treat him badly. He’s a newborn!” Dean growled, angry.

“Then if he sees you treating him like he might bite you,” his mother corrected forcefully. “It might make it harder for him to bond with his little brother.”

“Doubt it,” Dean muttered, pretty sure the way he responded things had little impact on Gabriel one way or the other. The bitter thought struck him suddenly, surprising him. He hadn’t had a thought like that in months about Gabriel. Fuck.

“You’re going to have to help out a little more next week, mom… if you can,” Dean said, bluntly changing the subject.

“Are you going back to the shop?” Mary asked.

“No, it’ll be another week at least. I’m going into heat.”

“Early?” she said. One thing that typically happened with Omegas was that when one heat hit, the heats of the Omegas closest to them swiftly followed. Her sons had been on the same schedule for years, but it wasn’t due for another month.

“Ya well, are you really surprised?” Dean asked. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to Gabriel about it.”

“You’ll need to warn him,” she said, nodding thoughtfully. “I’m not sure how he’s going to be without you,” she said.

“I should be good until after the funeral tomorrow,” Dean shrugged.

“That’s not what I meant. It’s not about the funeral. Dean, he needs you here… on the day to day,” Mary said in a tone that screamed “cautious” to Dean immediately.

“Sam can help him. It’s better that we don’t have our heat at the same time so if he avoids me for a few days, maybe his won’t be triggered,” Dean said.

“Dean,” Mary sighed. Dean knew his mom’s tone well enough to know that whatever conversation she was trying to broach, he didn’t want to have it. He drank his beer down in a few large gulps and turned around, grabbing another. He walked to sit down on the couch kicking his feet up on the coffee table and turning the TV on. It was a classic Dean avoidance move that Mary hated. She stepped in front of the TV immediately.

“Don’t do that Dean,” she glared, crossing her arms. “You clearly are misunderstanding something here. Gabriel is *bad* without you around. Sam and I aren’t bandaids. I’m concerned.”

“Whatever mom. I don’t know what Sam told you, but-“

“Gabriel won’t let anyone else touch Castiel,” Mary interrupted loudly over Dean’s half-formed argument. Dean’s hand went slack around his beer bottle, gripping again only when it started to slip. He swallowed hard and pulled his feet back off the table, setting them on the ground.

“What?” he muttered. There was no way that was true. Sure, he never pushed Castiel onto Dean, but he actually seemed relieved when Dean did take Castiel. “I’ve held him.”

“Yes, you have. Other than that, he hasn’t let anyone help with Castiel since the first day or two. Not even Michael. He held Castiel for all of twenty seconds before Gabriel panicked making some excuse about a diaper change,” Mary said.

“Maybe he needed a diaper change,” Dean muttered quietly.

“Michael said he’d just been changed before Gabriel handed him over. He’d used the excuse less than three minutes before.”

“Look, he’s nervous alright? He’s doing better than I did after dad. That’s good,” Dean said.

“That’s *because* of you, Dean,” Mary huffed, frustrated. “You need to warn him about your upcoming heat, convince him to let someone else help him with Castiel.”

Dean sighed then nodded, running a hand through his hair. Mary finished her drink and took it into the kitchen, rinsing out the glass and throwing away Dean’s empty bottle on the counter. “Maybe do it before Sam gets back?” she suggested.

Dean downed the rest of his beer and sat staring at the TV for a few more minutes. If he was going to have this conversation, it would be without an audience. He grabbed a couple beers on his way out the door. He knocked twice before opening the door without waiting for Gabriel to answer. The Alpha looked up from the table, looking particularly pathetic with all the papers all around him.

“Hey, Gabriel,” he greeted carefully, holding up the beer with a sheepish smile.

“Thank the Gods,” Gabriel said, tossing the pen down and leaning back in his chair. Dean glanced over at the crib where Castiel was fast asleep. He couldn’t help walking over just to check on him, drawing a deep breath to take in his now painfully-familiar scent. He didn’t touch him though, walking instead to Gabriel’s side, twisting off the top of a beer and handing it to Gabriel as he sat beside him.

“You look like shit,” Dean said lightly. Gabriel chuckled.

“I feel like it. Cas hasn’t been sleeping well,” Gabriel confided. Dean tried to keep from tensing visibly. His heart constricted, thinking of the pup at the shelter. She’d stopped sleeping with anyone else before she’d been taken away. That along with the heart-wrenching pain he’d felt the last few nights when he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, confirmed his fears. He was still bonding with Castiel as much as he tried to avoid it.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, the Alpha picking up on his distress right away. Dean set his beer down. He turned in the chair, squaring his shoulders to Gabriel. He rested his elbows on his knees, scrubbing his hands over his face before looking up at Gabriel seriously. 

“Gabriel, why aren’t you letting anyone help with Castiel?” he asked. He watched Gabriel close off before his very eyes. He looked physically ill.

“You help with him every day,” he said stiffly.

“Other than me,” Dean clarified, but Gabriel just tipped back his drink, staring at the papers in front of him then glancing towards the baby’s crib.

“I can’t,” Gabriel finally admitted in a soft voice. “It starts to feel like I can’t breathe… or like I’m watching someone actively hurting him. I know it’s stupid okay? Classic territorial Alpha bullshit, but-”

“You’re a doctor, Gabriel. There’s a diagnosis for it,” Dean said, knowing damn well what was happening to Gabriel, but he was pretty sure Gabriel needed to say it aloud.

“Hormone-induced paternal overprotection,” Gabriel rattled out numbly. He blinked in surprise as the words left his mouth… just as Dean expected. “I… knowing what it is can’t… I can’t just fix it, Dean.”

“No, you can’t,” Dean agreed. He stood. Gabriel growled.

“So that’s it? You just make me fucking diagnosis my own stupid fucking over-active Alpha response to Castiel and then you walk off?” Dean turned to see Gabriel standing there, out of breath and with eyes full of anger. His own irritation spiked in response to the Alpha’s irrational anger.

“Gabriel, sit down,” he gritted out in response. Gabriel looked for a moment like he might defy the Omega, but he sat down with a huff, letting Dean go, but he didn’t head for the door. Instead he was walking towards the to Castiel’s crib. It just happened to be the same direction. Letting out a heavy breath, he leaned over, picking the baby up. As usual, Dean had sensed his upcoming distress before Gabriel. He walked to the kitchen, letting Gabriel just sit there and stew as he fixed a bottle for the pup. Gabriel’s face burned red with embarrassment, but he was quiet.

“My heat is starting, Gabe. Tomorrow night it’ll really take over,” he said. An uncomfortable silence fell over the apartment, thick with tension. Dean finished the bottle and walked back to Gabriel, immediately handing him the baby and bottle. Gabriel - used to Dean doing that, just took the baby silently. He sat carefully beside him.

“That’s good right? It means you didn’t bond?” Gabriel said stiffly. “That’s what you were worried about.”

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted. “I… I don’t know Gabriel. It’s only been a week. It took months with Claire.” As soon as he said the name, he locked up… staring blankly at Castiel, his breathing stopping cold.

“Dean?” Gabriel questioned, concerned. “Dean!” he exclaimed when there was no response. He dropped the bottle on the table and stood, surging forward. Castiel smacked his lips, grumbling as Gabriel wrapped an arm around the seated Omega. The movement brought Castiel right up next to Dean’s face, causing the baby to let out a soft mewl of happiness.

Dean drew a deep breath, trembling as Gabriel and Castiel’s scents washed over him. After a few more breaths, he lifted his hands up between them. Gabriel stepped back slightly and watched in shock as Dean took hold of Castiel, lifting him to hold him against his shoulder, little mouth against Dean’s neck. He suckled at Dean’s neck after a happy little squeak.

Dean’s shaking settled and he lowered his face to tuck against Castiel’s back, drawing deep, centering breaths. “Sorry. I haven’t said her name in years.”

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered, stroking a hand through his hair and stepping close once more to wrap his arms around him. He kissed the top of his head, sure Dean would think it was too touchy, but not really caring.

“Gabriel, can I stay here tonight?” he asked softly. Gabriel’s throat locked up and he couldn’t speak for a few moments, gripping the back of Dean’s neck tightly and nodding fervently.

“Of course, Dean. Of course you can,” he said when he could get his voice to work again. Dean nodded.

“Can I hold Castiel?” he added.

“Absolutely,” Gabriel replied. Dean was still for a few moments then went to stand. Gabriel loosened his grasp on the Winchester and stepped back, watching Dean rise. He took the bottle and headed not to the couch where he usually slept when he stayed over - typically by accident - but straight into Gabriel’s bedroom.

Gabriel agonized over whether or not to follow him in order to make sure he was okay, but the choice was taken from him when the door opened and Sam stepped in, holding a nearly-comatose Alfie, exhausted from playing with his new best friend Sammy for hours. Thor trotted along at Sam’s heels, yipping at Gabriel when he saw him.

“Everything okay?” he asked Sam.

“Some kid cut in front of him at the slide so he growled at him a bit… scared him, but I talked to his mom and Alfie apologized. Other than that, no great crises,” Sam said with a lopsided smile. Gabriel returned it half-heartedly. He took the sleeping boy from Sam who crouched to unhook Thor from his leash.

“Dean came by?” Sam asked, sniffing slightly. “Why was he upset?”

“Long story. He’s going to stay here tonight,” Gabriel explained, not wanting Sam to panic when he got home and saw that Dean wasn’t there.

“Want me to stay?” Sam offered.

“No, Sam. I’ve got it,” Gabriel replied. Sam nodded without any question as to how exactly Gabriel ‘had it’. The Alpha found it strange, but didn’t bring attention to it.

“He with Cas?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded and Sam let out a heavy sigh. Whether it was relief or worry, Gabriel wasn’t sure, but Sam didn’t stick around to explain. “See you guys in the morning then.”

Sam got to the door and then stopped, turning back to Gabriel. “He… uh… don’t get mad if he leaves in the middle of the night. He doesn’t do well at… this.”

“This what?” Gabriel asked, frowning. Disbelief took over Sam’s face followed quickly by anger then resignation.

“You seriously still don’t get it?” Sam asked, voice tired as if all the fight had been wrung out of him.” Gabriel stared back at him blankly. “Whatever man,” he bit out, leaving and slamming the door behind him. Alfie jumped in fear, but a couple breaths of Gabriel’s scent and he was relaxing again, his Alpha making him feel safe, secure.

Gabriel carried him into the bedroom, pausing to look at Dean on his side with Castiel laying on his back on the bed, just staring at him. The weird thing was… Castiel was staring right back. Blue eyes held green almost defiantly. It was unnerving really. Gabriel walked forward slowly, laying Alfie down on the bed. He headed towards the door, meaning to leave Dean with the little ones and use the guest room.

“Gabriel…” Dean breathed out. Gabriel paused, knowing what his Alpha side heard in that voice, the desperation, the pleading. He’d never really trusted himself enough to believe those instincts though.

“Ya?”

“I… I’ll have to be away for a week after tonight. Can you just…” Dean trailed off, going very quiet and very still. Finally, he muttered, “Just stay.” Gabriel’s heart ached and he nodded even though he knew Dean wouldn’t see it, pulling off his t-shirt.

A petty fleeting thought crossed his mind that he’d asked something similar days ago but had been flatly denied, but Gabriel still wanted it. He wanted to be close to Dean, to take in his scent, to sleep a whole night through for the first time since he’d lost his father. He just wanted to hold the Omega and for Dean to hold him back even if just for a short while.

Dean picked up Castiel, rolling onto his back and resting the baby on his chest. Gabriel crawled in beside Alfie. The Omega remained tense and after a moment’s thought, he moved to rest between Alfie and Dean. Alfie turned right away to grab hold of Gabriel, cuddling into his side while Dean simply relaxed a bit once they were shoulder to shoulder.

A few tense moments later and Dean was moving Castiel, relocating him to rest on Gabriel’s chest instead. Gabriel placed his hands on the baby’s back, watching as Dean rolled towards him and curled up against his side, ducking under Gabriel’s arm so he could rest his head comfortably on his chest next to Castiel, wrapping his arm around Gabriel and resting his hand on Alfie’s back, his other sliding under Gabriel’s back, holding on tightly. He slid one of his jean-clad legs over Gabriel’s bare one, his chest settling against Gabriel’s side.

Finally, for the first time since coming into the apartment tonight, Dean relaxed fully. He let out a heavy breath and drew in one that filled his senses with Gabriel’s scent… Gabriel, Castiel, and Alfie. Gabriel gripped Dean’s shoulder with the arm around him, the other remaining on Castiel’s back. Fear touched him for a moment - fear of losing them or not being enough for them. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he didn’t let it anywhere near his scent, knowing that all three of the people plastered to him were taking it in, being comforted by him. The way that made him feel was indescribable, but he wasn’t going to hurt them by giving them something that would worry them.

“Thank you Alpha,” Dean breathed so quietly that Gabriel had to strain to hear it and his stomach flip-flopped at the sound of it. He’d been afraid the entire week that the compassion and closeness shown by Dean was only because of his loss and then because of his connection with the kids. Now, he was starting to think that maybe… just maybe Dean’s connection might be extending a little bit, to include him too. It was both thrilling and terrifying.

Gabriel shook his head and tried to quash that quickly, reminding himself the he was just emotional from everything that was happening. That he was off balance from the ground shifting under his feet every moment of every day. Of course Dean wanted to be close. He was in distress because he’d lost a pup years ago and Gabriel… the selfish asshole that he was… kept being needy and weak and that had brought Dean over again and again, forcing him to bond with a new pup that he was probably terrified to lose.

Castiel fussed softly for a few moments. Gabriel hesitated a moment before shifting. He pressed Dean back, onto the bed and rested the baby on his chest instead. He shifted up and over Dean so that he could lay on his other side, pulling Alfie forward as soon as he was settled. Instead of everyone being wrapped around him, they were all wrapped around the Omega.

Dean trembled in response, the contented scents rolling off him intensifying just when Gabriel thought it wasn’t possible for them to be stronger. Castiel suckled against Dean’s collarbone, settling down right away. Gabriel found himself pressing his face into Dean’s neck, noting this time that Dean did not tense up rather relaxed with a soft sigh.

“Thank you, Dean,” he replied softly, breath hot against Dean’s neck.

That was the way Dean awoke, Castiel breathing softly against his chest, Alfie tucked into his side and Gabriel wrapped around all of them protectively. He shifted Castiel, frowning at a strange feeling. When he looked down his eyes widened in abject horror. He sat up sharply, turning and laying Castiel down. Gabriel blinked up at him in confusion, but Dean was already sliding off the end of the bed. He tugged his shirt on and made for the door before Gabriel could find the words to stop him.

Dean didn’t stop until he was in his own bedroom, door locked firmly behind himself. He looked down at the wet spot on his shirt, disgusted and terrified. He crawled into his bed and curled up. There was a knock on his door. “Go away, Sam,” he grunted out, voice gruff with exhaustion.

“Open the door, Dean,” Gabriel ordered calmly. Dean tensed, the nearly-overwhelming urge to obey reminding him just how fucked he was. “Please just let me in,” he added.

“I… can’t,” Dean replied.

“You can, Dean. Don’t make me stay away from them longer than I have to,” Gabriel said. Dean stared at the door through the darkness, willing Gabriel to just retreat, to just leave him here to wallow. He walked to the door, jerking it open and immediately turning back to the bed to curl up under the covers.

“Why did you leave?” Gabriel asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down calmly as if this weren’t the first time he’d been in Dean’s room, as if the scent of him surrounding the Alpha didn’t make him crazy.

“I need some sleep.”

“Bullshit. You can’t sleep without Castiel anymore than he can without you,” Gabriel replied. Dean tensed, curling up tightly around himself where he lay on his side.

“He has to learn,” Dean said shakily. Gabriel’s hand moved to rest on his arm, gripping it solidly.

“Why?” Gabriel demanded as if he had no idea.

“Because, I’m not his mother!” Dean bit out.

“No, you’re not…” Gabriel said softly. “But she’s gone and she’d want someone kind, strong, and caring to look after him.”

“He’s got you,” Dean replied stiffly, both complimenting Gabriel and avoiding the kind words he had for Dean.

“Dean,” Gabriel sighed, reaching a hand out and resting it on his arm. Dean started to shake. Gabriel laid down, wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him back against his chest. Dean turned right away, pressing his nose deeply into Gabriel’s neck, right over the scent glands and breathing in deep, desperate breaths, hands clutching his sides. Gabriel drew a deep breath and he caught a strange scent, his heart aching for the Omega. Dean was lactating. No wonder he’d freaked out.

“No one’s going to take him away,” Gabriel whispered as he finally came upon the reason for the fear. He knew what Dean needed. This made sense to him. “You don’t even have to sleep in my room. Just come back to the spare at least to sleep with Cas. No one will take him from you.”

Dean began to sob quietly, opening his mouth and sucking at Gabriel’s skin over his scent glands, desperate for his calm, soothing scent, needing it inside him just as he needed Gabriel… Dean shook himself, trying to force back the arousal, but Gabriel tensed and he was sure he caught it. He didn’t act on it though, just holding onto Dean as he cried, closing his own eyes against the onslaught of emotions caused by the Omega latched to his scent glands like he was.

“Come back,” Gabriel begged softly. Dean nodded against Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel stood before Dean changed his mind, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. He led Dean back out of his own apartment and into his. Thor yipped half-heartedly at them, settling down when he saw Gabriel.

Castiel was crying and Dean went rigid, backing up, but Gabriel closed the door behind them and pulled Dean forward by the hand. “No one will take him,” he repeated. “He can be your pup too. I can’t do it alone.”

Dean let himself be led back towards the bed. Once there, he crawled into the bed, laying on his side facing Castiel. He pulled his shirt off, Gabriel taking it from his hand. The Omega wrapped his hands around Castiel, turning him hesitantly and resting the baby alongside his body, the baby’s mouth against his swollen breast. It took Castiel a confused moment, but then he’d latched on and was suckling eagerly.

Gabriel watched the tension wring out of Dean who still had tears streaming down his face. He got into the bed behind Dean and tucked his face against Dean’s neck, arm wrapped around his waist. “He’s yours, Dean. He is yours as much as mine. I won’t let anyone take him from you. I promise. You don’t have to worry. Let me protect you both.”

Dean listened without responding and soon had to switch to the other side since he didn’t produce enough to satisfy the baby. When he turned, Gabriel stayed with him, pressing his forehead to Dean’s and letting his eyes slide closed as Dean settled on his other side, the baby latching onto his other nipple. He hadn’t fed Claire, hadn’t even considered it in fact until after they’d taken her away. Perhaps if he had, he’d have been fulfilled because nothing had ever felt so right as it did in that moment, Gabriel wrapped around him while he held Castiel to his breast, Alfie shifting to curl up behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel drew a deep breath, stepping up in front of the crowd gathered in the church. He had been careful not to look at the two large canvas prints. The picture with Becky was her with her arms wrapped Alfie and the one of his dad was him with arms slung over Lucifer and Michael’s shoulders. Dean sat in the front row, Alfie already in his lap crying on his shoulder while Dean cradled Castiel in the other arm.

No one else had tried to hold Castiel or even touch him for that matter which meant Mary and Sam had probably warned Gabriel’s brothers. Gabriel felt stupid, but it wasn’t as if he had much control over his emotions right now. Could anyone blame him really? Lucifer sat next to Dean, with Raphael and Michael on his other side. In the row directly behind Dean was his brother and Mary just in case he needed help with Alfie who still did better with the Omegas than his Alpha brothers - Gabriel excluded.

Gabriel cleared his throat, staring at Dean and the boys to try to settle down. He would not cry in front of the entire pack. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t. Chuck had been warm and loving at home but never showed weakness in front of the pack as a whole. That would have been a good way to get challenged.

“Thank you all for coming today,” he said in a strong, sure voice, holding Dean’s brilliant green gaze for a few moments before finding the strength to look around. “Today we’re here to grieve, to say goodbye to two people who meant so much to so many here. Raphael has always been the wordsmith of the family, at least in the nuclear pack,” Gabriel said.

“I’m typically one for jokes, but of course nothing comes to mind right now, at least nothing that wouldn’t be highly offensive to half those gathered, but I guess that is what I am known for… being offensive.” A soft chuckle ran through the room and Gabriel felt a weight lift. He looked to see Dean smiling slightly, amused that his family was just as aware of how inappropriate he was as Dean was by now.

“Michael also thinks that today is the day I must address you as a pack. Maybe some of you believe that, but that is not what today is. Today is for all of us to say goodbye to a great Pack Alpha, a great father. Today we will grieve for him and Becky. Later, half into a bottle of tequila, I’m sure we’ll be swapping stories of an alcoholic mess of a man who somehow found it in him to put everyone else first in his life and a beautiful, neurotic woman who within the first five minutes of meeting her you’d hesitate to tell her where you live.” A few more laughs. Gabriel looked to Lucifer who finally after days of listless nothing, quirked what was nearly a smile.

“Seriously, this has been a rough week and I know many of you have a lot to think about so let’s open a bottle of tequila for Chuck Milton and mix it with some Cheap Pink Wine… there’s no better way to remember this crazy, slightly-off couple who made all of our lives so much better.”

Gabriel retreated with measured slowness, confidence. Lucifer slid out of the way so he could sit next to Dean. The pastor quickly took Gabriel’s place. Dean let Gabriel take Alfie from him, tensing slightly. Alfie whimpered quietly, but didn’t argue. Gabriel stroked the boy’s hair with one hand then placed his free hand on the back of Dean’s neck, gripping gently. Dean relaxed, closing his eyes for a few moments before focusing on the service.

Gabriel leaned back, listening to the rest of the boring service Becky would have hated even though she had been a part of making the arrangements. Once it was over, Gabriel let Lucifer take Alfie, his brothers ushering Dean and the other Winchesters through the crowd to cars waiting to take them to the family home.

Gabriel remained behind with Michael, shaking hands and listening to soft-spoken words that were meant as comfort, but fell flat for him. He embraced his cousin Balthazar when he came up though. The salty Beta had always been a favorite of his. “Bal, been a while. Heard you came back a couple months ago.”

“Yes, needed a change. Settled in New York for now. Mom’s sorry she couldn’t make it, but she promised they’d visit soon, sends her love,” Balthazar shrugged. He’d been raised in the UK, taken there by his parents when he was still a pup because his mother took a position with the International Coalition for Secondary Gender Rights. They’d settled there and barely looked back, no more than to keep touch with their pack back home, never willing to take to another across the pond.

“We’ll be glad to have her home for as long as she’s here,” Gabriel said. “I’ll see you at the reception?”

“Sure thing. Keep your wits about you, my friend. There’s a tangible buzz going through the pack about having a single Pack Alpha. I doubt you’ll make it through today without at least three cousins thrown at you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Gabriel muttered, not bothering to hide his irritation. Even having asked for some peace for the day, he knew there were some aunts, uncles, and second and third cousins that simply couldn’t or rather wouldn’t contain themselves.

“I’m going to find Luci and break out the tequila early I think,” Balthazar hissed conspiratorially as he was practically shoved aside by Aunt Marjorie, third cousin once removed.

“Good. He could use it,” Gabriel called after him. He and Michael continued to accept the fawning and handshakes and overly-enthusiastic “sorry for your loss”s from people they both knew had been counting the days until their father passed.

By the time they had finished up there and said farewells to the pastor, Hannah had cleared away the portraits and flower wreaths and was ready to start ushering them to the black sedan out front. Hannah was their first cousin by Chuck’s eldest sister - Amara. She’d been tasked to manage the majority of the funeral arrangements years ago. Every time Michael or Raphael had turned around to complete a task, she was standing there with an arched brow, having already completed it herself.

Gabriel felt Michael’s hand on his stiff shoulder. “Alright?” Michael asked. Gabriel glanced over at him.

“Not really. It’s like the whole thing is a show for the rest of the family, displaying how alright we are… but we’re not,” Gabriel said. Michael smiled sadly, nodding in understanding.

“Ya, well do you want to remain Head Family?” Michael questioned. Hannah glanced back as she placed a large bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat. She was silent, just closing the door and walking around to get in the driver’s seat. Gabriel wasn’t worried about her. She was the most loyal of all their cousins, practically a sister to them in all honesty. She and Michael had grown up together, went through school together and graduated side-by-side. There was literally nothing she wouldn’t do for the family, the least of which keeping a clearly-personal conversation to herself.

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his forehead. “We’re the Head Family, Mikey. Dad fought to preserve it. If not us, then who?”

“Hannah,” Michael shrugged.

“Leave me out of it please,” she said softly.

“What do you think Hannah?”

“I think Gabriel is Pack Alpha and if not him, it would be you. There is no one outside Chuck Milton’s own sons that could manage this Pack.”

“She’s not wrong,” Gabriel muttered. “If we aren’t Head Family, our pack falls apart.”

“And yours is the legitimate claim,” Michael agreed. “I had to ask you.” Gabriel nodded, knowing he did. Michael was a good Alpha, driven most to protect his family, to look after his brothers and that included Gabriel. They wouldn’t overwrite years of brotherly protective instinct by a week of Pack Alpha hormones rolling through Gabriel’s body.

“Hannah, how many potential mates am I to expect?”

“Today, five or six from within the pack. Over the next week… as many as twenty.”

“We don’t have twenty Omegas,” Michael said. It was true, mostly Alphas came from the Milton line, about a quarter ended up Beta, maybe one in ten Omegas.

“You should expect every single one of them to be either after you herself or to have a relative throwing her at you. Many will be from outside the pack. I’ve kept a list on my phone.” She dug for her phone, keeping one eye up on the road while she pulled up the note pad. She passed the phone back to Michael who sighed, handing it over to Gabriel to observe.

“What if I were seeing someone?” Gabriel asked.

“Are you willing to claim her right now?” she asked, glancing in the rear view as she pulled to a stop at a red light. Gabriel ignored Michael’s shocked stare.

“No,” Gabriel replied.

“Then leave her out of it. She’s more likely to become a target rather than dissuade potential suitors,” Hannah replied seriously, holding Gabriel’s gaze until he nodded in acknowledgement.

Michael sat tensely beside Gabriel the rest of the way to the house, but as soon as they pulled up and got out, he walked around the SUV and grabbed Gabriel’s arm, pulling him off to the side. “Did he make a move on you?” he demanded. Gabriel growled, jerking his arm away.

“What are you talking about?”

“Dean. I knew he wanted you, but to move in right now? You’re vulnerable Gabriel whether you see it or not.”

“Dean?” Gabriel chuckled. “Listen, he didn’t make a move on me and he doesn’t want me like that. It was a hypothetical question.”

“You can’t seriously believe that,” Michael hissed.

“What I can’t believe is that you can stand there and accuse Dean of purposefully target me after my dad died and why would be? Because I am becoming a Pack Alpha?” Gabriel grumbled back.

“Look, we don’t even know these Omegas. They’re decent. I’ll give you that, but they’re Packless. Their Alpha died… what… almost a whole year ago? No one has tried to claim them? Seriously? Don’t you think there might be a reason for that?”

“Ya because John Winchester was an abusive, domineering asshole and when he died Sam didn’t want anything to do with Alphas so Dean and Mary just accepted that and followed his wishes!” Gabriel bit out. He cursed, realizing what he’d just said. Sam had told him that months ago… in confidence. “You fucking repeat that shit to anyone and I’ll kick your ass,” Gabriel snapped, wishing he could just take back the words, but the way Michael was staring at him in shock made it clear that he wouldn’t be able to do so.

“Also, back the fuck off of Dean. You don’t have any idea what’s going on there and if you did, you wouldn’t be such an asshole about it,” Gabriel said. “Understood?” he asked, surprised to see Michael immediately nod his head, keeping it bowed slightly.

“Keep everybody else away from him today too,” Gabriel added as an afterthought.

“Got it,” Michael replied. Gabriel left his brother there, heading into the large mansion-like home. He was immediately assaulted by the strong, nausea-inducing smell of Uncle Zachariah’s cologne. He couldn’t tell which was worse that or the acidic, poisonous smell of Zachariah’s natural scent.

“Uncle Zachariah,” he greeted, holding his breath as much as he could.

“How are you doing, little Gabey-“

“Gabriel,” Gabriel cut off shortly. Only people who got to call him that were Michael and Lucifer though saying it would still earn them a punch to the family jewels if he were close enough. Zachariah flinched, but nodded sheepishly.

“Of course, Alpha,” he said demurely. “There are no words for the sorrow I feel for you and your poor brothers, all so young, too young to lose a father.”

“Yes,” Gabriel muttered, nodding stiffly.

“If there’s anything you need, advice on how to handle things moving forward, I hope you know that my door is always open,” he said in that simpering fashion he always had while dealing with Chuck. Gabriel had hated it for as long as he’d known him and he still hated it now.

“Good to know, Zach. I’ll be sure to ask should I need your support,” he said. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to check on my youngest brothers.”

“Ah, yes, my heart goes out to the poor pups,” Zachariah said, stepping aside. Gabriel walked further into the house, heading for the kitchen. He knew Alfie had been hungry.

He found Mary sitting with Alfie at the table, talking quietly about something while Alfie snacked on some little sandwiches put together by the caterer. Alfie kicked his feet back and forth under him where they hung from the chair. He’d pulled his tie loose, but Gabriel was the last person who’d harass him about that. He’d despised formal events when he was younger. Not wanting to disturb them, he watched for a couple minutes from the archway, not entering. Alfie seemed to do better without Gabriel around or at least he seemed to hold it together better. He instinctively knew he could cry with Gabriel, knew that Gabriel would protect him

When he turned and stepped out into the hallway he nearly walked straight into Sam who jumped back quickly, blushing and stepping out of Gabriel’s way. “This is your house?” he stammered, looking around in awe.

“Well, now I guess it is,” Gabriel said softly.

“Sorry,” Sam said quickly, flushing further.

“Don’t be,” Gabriel shrugged. “Dean and Castiel?”

“He - uh - they went upstairs,” Sam told him, staring at him strangely still.

“Ya, the house is big… got it. Stop staring at me like someone drew a dick on my forehead in sharpie,” Gabriel muttered as he passed, slapping Sam on the shoulder familiarly. He was relieved when he heard Sam snort in amusement.

Gabriel headed up the stairs, looking around carefully. He sniffed lightly, only catching enough of a scent to know that Dean had been on this floor not which way he’d gone. Gabriel swallowed, lowering his head and turning towards the nursery. Becky had spent months working on it, had dragged Chuck around from store to store to find the perfect whatever for every square inch of the place. He placed a hand on the door, drawing a deep breath before opening it. He was surprised to find it empty, completely untouched.

Gabriel walked in looking around carefully then walking into the adjoining room. The scent of his father struck him hard. He winced, walking forward hesitantly. The blankets were rumpled on the bed which would be odd if Gabriel didn’t know his brothers. Ya, Becky would never leave the house in the morning with an unmade bed, but she’d been dead a week and his heartbroken brothers had been here. He breathed in, trying to scent out which it was and he caught a hint of Lucifer. His nose was growing more and more sensitive to his pack members. 

Gabriel walked forward, placing a hand on one of the posts of the large four-post bed. He turned and sat down on the bench at the end of the bed, closing his eyes. He drew slow, calming breaths and pressed back the tears. He heard the door open to his right and stood swiftly. When he saw Dean he sighed, sitting back down.

“So this is where you grew up?” Dean asked, looking around the room. It smelled strongly of Alpha with a few whiffs of Omega. It smelled too much like Castiel and Alfie for Dean to not know what this room was. He walked in confidently though, sitting next to Gabriel with Castiel in his arm, a bottle in his other hand.

“Caught me. I’m actually obnoxiously rich,” Gabriel said. Dean wasn’t fooled by his light-hearted tone. He leaned slightly against Gabriel’s arm while the Alpha settled down, the scent of his father overwhelming him for a few more minutes.

“You believe in heaven Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“Do you want me to make you feel better?” Dean replied softly. Gabriel shook his head. “No. I wish that I could.”

“Me too,” Gabriel nodded. “Michael said something stupid outside.” He glanced over at Dean with an amused smile.

“You think everything Michael says is stupid,” Dean pointed out. “What was it this time?’

“He thought you were trying to move in on me,” Gabriel said. Dean stiffened. “Relax,” he chuckled, nudging him. “I set him straight.”

“Sure,” Dean muttered softly.

“I’m not even sure I could handle this much Omega,” Gabriel joked. “You’d probably have me submitting like I were the damn Omega. I gotta say, I’d actually like to be the Alpha in the relationship, can’t have my Omega emasculating me. Can you even imagine?”

Dean nodded, not laughing like Gabriel expected, but not seeming offended. Gabriel had joked about the Winchesters’ size before. He and his brother were the biggest Omegas he’d ever met after all and Sam had started it with a slew of short jokes. Gabriel was practically immune to them at this point, but it had been fun going back and forth.

Castiel pulled away from the bottle and started to cry loudly. Gabriel started, looking at him in surprise. He’d never seen Castiel cry like that when Dean had him. Dean stood quickly.

“Shh, Castiel,” he muttered. He glanced up at Gabriel, face reddening. “Sorry, he’s been weird today.”

Gabriel wasn’t so sure. “Are you okay, Dean?” he asked. “Let me take him for a while.” Gabriel stood. Dean flinched away. Gabriel lowered his hands. “Dean?”

“I think… maybe there have just been too many people here today. Can- can we go home?”

“Well… everyone expects me to-“

“You… ya, but can Cas and I…” Dean trailed off. “Sorry, you’re right. Here I’ll just…” Dean handed Castiel over. Gabriel took hold of the little one, but he could read his friend’s nervousness. The Omega stared at the squalling baby in Gabriel’s arms and would barely look at the man himself.

“Is that what YOU need, Dean? Are there too many people for YOU?” Gabriel asked, shocked at Castiel’s state. He tried to lift him closer to his neck where his scent was strongest, but Castiel practically shrieked in protest, making both Dean and Gabriel cringe.

“I’d like to go home,” Dean muttered, but he still couldn’t take his eyes off the baby.

“Dean, you can take Castiel home if that’s what you are worried about,” Gabriel bit out, irritated that Dean was tip-toeing around him, that he was acting scared like Gabriel would hurt him somehow. What? Did he think he was imprisoned, that Gabriel would use Castiel to keep him here? The baby’s cries weren’t helping either of them.

“Should I drive you?” Gabriel asked, uncertain about Dean’s state of mind. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Dean like this and honestly it was freaking him out.

“I can drive myself,” Dean snapped. “I’m not an invalid.”

“Well, you’re sorta acting like a crazy person,” Gabriel replied. Dean glared at him, taking the baby back with a low growl. Castiel’s volume lowered but he continued crying. Dean walked out quickly.

“Dean, text me when you get home!” Gabriel called after him. Dean didn’t respond either way, heading towards the stairs quickly. He was out of sight in short order.

“Smooth,” Lucifer said, leaning against the door jamb.

“Go to hell Lucifer. He’s stressed,” Gabriel huffed. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you actually have no idea why he’s upset, why his scent set the baby off,” Lucifer snorted. “You didn’t even seem to realize that it was his scent making Castiel freak out.” He walked over and fell back on the bed, clearly drunk already. He and Balthazar had had maybe a thirty minutes head start and they must have started by taking ten straight shots based on the way Lucifer was acting.

“Dean’s scent?” Gabriel frowned. He didn’t even notice a shift, meaning Dean was trying to hide it from him.

“That Omega is obviously in love with you and you made it abundantly clear that you have zero interest in him. ‘I’d actually like to be the Alpha in the relationship’. ‘Can’t have you emasculating me’. Who says shit like that? Did you think it was going to be funny, asshole?” Lucifer mocked. Gabriel growled, the full force of his Alpha voice behind it. Lucifer cringed.

“Cool, just growl at me for mocking your stupid joke after you let the Omega - who has clearly been obsessed with you for fucking years - drive off with our newborn brother distraught from having his soul crushed for what I assume is not the first time. It’s been what - like a week since dad died in a horrific car accident?” Lucifer snapped unkindly.

“You’ve met Dean three fucking times before all this happened!” Gabriel growled.

“His smell is so thick in your apartment he might as well live there,” Lucifer told him.

“He’s been helping with Alfie and Castiel,” Gabriel muttered.

“First, the scent isn’t new. It has been there forever. Second, he’s got Omega instincts so ya he’s probably been looking after the kids, but he’s mostly been looking after you. How can you be so lucky and so stupid at the same time?” Lucifer shook his head. “Get out of my face,” he said. Gabriel wanted to argue, but watching his brother shift on the bed and pull the covers up over his head prevented him from doing so.

He stormed out, mind racing. No fucking way. Lucifer had no idea what he was talking about. Both his brothers though? He knew Dean was physically attracted to him, but he hadn’t even considered… maybe hadn’t *allowed* himself to consider that Dean might actually want to be with him. Fuck. Gabriel could practically get off to just the scent of a heat-stricken Dean through the apartment wall. How many times did he fuck a girl while Dean was in heat - or even out of it - just to get that satisfaction with the scent of the Winchester filling his nose.

Gabriel got down to the main floor, looking around for Dean, but heard the unmistakeable sound of the Impala’s engine revving up outside. He was leaving. He forced himself to calm down, refusing to be mad at Dean for some stupid shit Lucifer said. No. Lucifer and Michael were wrong. Dean would have said something, made a move if he were interested.

Gabriel was pretty sure Sam scented something strange on him because the moment he was within ten feet of him, the Omega asked where his brother was. Gabriel tried to settle his scent, not wanting to worry Sam more or to worry anyone else.

“He got a bit overwhelmed with everything, went back to my place,” Gabriel said. “Would you - mind checking on him?”

“I got it. Want me to take Alfie or would it be better if he stayed here?” Sam asked.

“Can Mary stay?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded. “It’s best if he’s here.” Sam nodded again. It wasn’t uncharacteristic for Sam to be quiet or pensive from time to time, but as on-edge as Gabriel was, he started to imagine there was something wrong with him too. Gabriel followed him outside, nodding to a few extended family members arriving early for the reception.

Sam opened the door to his car and rested a hand on the hood, turning to look at Gabriel with a gentle gaze. “Don’t worry. I’m sure Dean’s fine. You know he doesn’t like big crowds and funerals kind of freak him out, always have,” Sam told him. Gabriel nodded, letting out a breath, surprised to find he’d been waiting for Sam’s confirmation, his reassurance.

“Sam, what you and your family have done for us, I can never repay. You know you’re welcome in my pack any day. I can help you find someone or even just protect you myself. Hell, you never have to mate anyone if that’s what you want,” Gabriel told him. Sam smiled sadly.

“Thanks Gabe, but I think this time it’s Dean’s decision whether we pack up or not. He’s been living a certain way for me for too long,” Sam said sadly. “Would you… help Dean find someone too?” he asked. Gabriel tensed, thinking of the night before when he was wrapped around Dean and the boys… how good it had felt… how right.

“Of course,” he said in a thick voice.

“Good, because he deserves someone who understands how lucky they are, someone great,” was Sam’s innocent response.

“The best,” Gabriel agreed, palely. He’d been telling Dean he’d never let someone take Castiel away, but what if Dean did find a mate? Was Gabriel expected to have them both here, living under his roof? Was he supposed to watch someone else take care of Dean, love him? Suddenly, he felt his anger surge darker and hotter than it had when Lucifer had argued with him upstairs.

“That’s what I thought,” Sam said in a cold, angry voice. Gabriel looked at him in shock, Sam’s usual calm, supportive gaze was replaced by hard steel. “I get that it’s not the time right now. I’m not sure the timing could be worse. Things are confusing and you’re trying to figure out how this is all going to work with your Dad gone, which is why Dean is still keeping it all to himself. He’s practically made a sport out of burying his feelings for you the last few years. It would be impressive if it wasn’t destroying him.”

“Sam, what-“

“I’m not finished, man!” Sam shouted, lowering his hands from the car to his sides, clenching them in fists. He drew a few deep breaths “Everything with Castiel is messing my brother up bad and it’s a hundred times worse with you involved. So, I’m sorry about the timing, but you need to make a decision. Be with him or let him go. Quit stringing him along. Know this though - if you even think about trying to keep that baby from him, I will take you down. I will use every legal avenue available to me and I will destroy you.”

“Sam,” Gabriel choked out, staring at him in horror.

“Decide, Gabriel,” Sam said. He got into the car, slamming the door and starting it up. Gabriel stumbled back, watching Sam tear off down the driveway, tires squealing as he took to the road.

“Trouble in paradise?” he heard as he walked numbly back towards the house. He blinked at Inias Rochester, yet another uncle. He shook his head.

“Paradise? Hardly,” Gabriel muttered, glancing back towards Sam’s disappearing car.

“Seemed like it got a little heated. Lover’s spat?”

“Gross,” Gabriel replied automatically, knowing what Inias was doing and he’d be damned if some stupid rumor got started about him and Sam leading to any sort of harassment for the youngest Winchester. To be perfectly honest, he’d rip someone’s throat out if they laid a hand on one of those men or Mary and he didn’t particularly want the bloodshed.

Gabriel needn’t have offered to make them pack. He was starting to realize they’d been pack for a long time. All those nights laid out on the couch drinking beer and watching bad TV, going out with Sam to cheer him up after he broke up with that Beta girl Jessica, or waking up on the couch with his arms wrapped around Dean more times than he could even attempt to count. He remembered the way Dean’s scent would surround him - soothing and comforting - and the way he’d stay there with him until Dean woke up because he couldn’t bear to be the one to let go.

He’d stayed up on Dean’s birthday long after Dean fell asleep - the Omega breathing softly as he drooled Gabriel’s shoulder. He’d listened to all Sam’s deepest fears and worries about his brother: the way he was too trusting, too closed off until he flipped a switch and someone was ‘in’, the way he’d always let their father push him around. Apparently Dean had just told Sam over and over that their father was only trying to make Dean a better Omega so that he could protect them both, but Sam was convinced John just liked having a willing punching bag.

He may not have met Mary until ten days ago, but Sam and Dean had been pack for probably two years and he was disgusted with himself for just realizing it now. He caught Mary’s eyes across the room and she smiled at him knowingly. Gabriel heard his name a couple times, glancing to Inias, but looking back at Mary for a few moments then nodding his head. She smiled with a relieved expression. Only then did Gabriel refocus on what his uncle was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Gabriel got home to find a note on the door. Mary had headed back a couple hours earlier with Alfie. Gabriel pulled the note off, unfolding it and staring at it for a moment. He headed to Sam and Dean’s apartment, switching to the other key.

Gabriel paused in front of their door, staring at the key in his hand. He had had a key for the last 18 months. He - an unmated Alpha - had the only spare key that opened the door into an apartment housing two unmated, packless Omegas. How fucking stupid was he? He WAS their Alpha. They were his fucking pack… not part of the larger Milton pack, but Gabriel’s own personal pack, his family. Gabriel unlocked the door. He stepped in, drawing a deep breath. Alfie was here, sleeping.

Unable to relax until he confirmed it, he walked to Sam’s doorway which was slightly ajar. Sam and Alfie slept side by side, the worst guard dog in the history of the world curled up between them, fast asleep and undisturbed by the front door opening or an unknown person entering.

Gabriel felt nervous as he left the Winchesters’ apartment, stopping to drop the note on the counter so Sam would know he got it. He locked the door behind him and went to his own, unlocking it and stepping inside. He locked it behind himself and rested his forehead against the wood, drawing a few deep breaths to steady himself.

Once done, Gabriel walked to his bedroom where he expected Dean to be with Castiel. Panic gripped his chest when he wasn’t. He forced it back long enough to cross the apartment with quick, heavy strides, jerking open the door to the spare room. Dean tensed on the bed, hands coming up to hold Castiel as he rolled away from the perceived threat.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean hissed, relaxing when he realized it was Gabriel.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I WAS sleeping until you charged in here like a psychopath,” he replied.

“I get what you were doing, but why were you doing it in here?” Gabriel huffed.

“Wouldn’t want to get in your way, take over your space without permission… Didn’t know it was such a big issue for you until earlier,” Dean said.

“It’s not,” Gabriel sighed, irritated and exhausted from the shitty day he’d had.

“Could have fooled me,” Dean muttered. “Figured a dude as Alpha as you wouldn’t be able to stand some giant, faggy Omega stinking up his sheets.”

“Don’t say that,” Gabriel growled.

“Why not?” Dean muttered. “It make sense, freak of nature and all… What kind of 6 foot dude gets breasts and starts leaking just because there’ s a baby nearby? It’s gross. I got it. I’m a male Omega. I’ve heard it all. I’ll just stay out of your way in here and-“

“I don’t want you ‘out of my way’!” Gabriel exclaimed, wishing he could take back his tone when he heart the whimper of fear it drew from Dean. He drew a few calming breaths then spoke in a much softer tone, “Dean, please get up.” Dean shook his head, holding Castiel against him protectively as if - yet again - he was afraid of Gabriel taking him away.

“Get. Up,” he said more forcefully, hating to let Dean continue to fear that, but it wasn’t like there was anything he could say to assure Dean, not after the day they’d had. Dean rose hesitantly, standing on the other side of the bed and staring at him warily.

“G-Gabriel, I’m sorry,” he said, eyes filling with tears.

“I’m not taking Castiel,” Gabriel said seriously. Dean relaxed somewhat, but clearly he still didn’t wholly believe the Alpha, didn’t trust him. “Please come into my room,” he said. “It’s where Castiel’s crib is.”

“I don’t want to put him in the… Gabe, I’d - I want to hold him,” Dean said, glaring at Gabriel with a touch of nervous defiance.

“Fine, but I want it to be in my room, not here,” Gabriel said softly. He walked around the bed, watching the tense Winchester’s eyes dart around, apparently judging the best way to get away. “I… don’t want to force you and I won’t, but… I will beg you if that’s what you need,” Gabriel said. Dean stared at him, looking torn, hurt.

Determined to show that he was sincere, Gabriel slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of Dean who stared at him in shock, nausea. “Please don’t do that. I - I don’t need that. I don’t need you to- to do that!” he gasped out defensively. He stepped around Gabriel, walking from the room swiftly. Gabriel stood up, swallowing hard and following him.

Dean smelled strongly of an Omega in heat, strongly of Dean in heat specifically which was the most intoxicating and irresistible smell Gabriel ever experienced. It was already starting which made very little sense as Dean’s body was prepped for nursing as well. Nursing Omegas rarely underwent heats.

Omegas bonding to babies and children when acting as a surrogate or adoptive parent wasn’t unusual, but an Omega bonding with another Omega’s child was an oddity in itself. Omegas usually would rather die than let someone else raise their child in their stead. As with anything, there were special cases… like Dean Winchester. One thing that struck Gabriel though was that he didn’t think he’d ever heard of a Male Omega bonding let alone one bonding on such a deep level as to generate the kind of hormonal changes that had come over Dean… and so quickly as well.

Gabriel stood in the doorway to his bedroom. Dean sat stiffly on the bed, Castiel laying on his back right beside his hip. After a moment, Dean grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling it off. His pecs were only slightly swollen. It wouldn’t be noticeable at all if Gabriel didn’t know to look. Dean turned quickly, clearly embarrassed then took hold of Castiel. He shuffled to the center of the bed, laying out on his side faced away from Gabriel. He settled Castiel in front of him and soon Gabriel could hear the tell-tale sounds of the baby suckling. He noted how Dean shifted the pillow under his head - Gabriel’s pillow from the night before - turning his face slightly into it as well. It might have been discreet if Gabriel hadn’t been scrutinizing Dean so closely.

Gabriel felt his heart clench. How many other things - little things like that - had he missed over the years? He shed everything but his boxers and walked around the bed, laying down on his side facing Dean. He eyed him carefully, taking in the freckles along his nose and cheeks, the long lashes framing his eyes. He was seriously beautiful. The other man didn’t even look up at him. “Dean, can I touch you?”

“N-no,” Dean muttered, not looking at the Alpha. Gabriel nodded sadly, but left it at that. He closed his eyes, glad Dean had taken his pillow, leaving him the one with the Omega’s strong scent on it. He breathed it in deeply, closing his eyes and for once not caring if Dean noticed his actions.

Castiel’s soft pants had him opening his eyes. He’d unlatched from Dean’s nipple, rolling onto his back, still cushioned by Dean’s warm hand. The tiny baby was gasping for air softly. He started to mouth a bit and Gabriel reached forward, resting his hand on Castiel’s chest and placing the tip of his finger at his lips. The baby opened his mouth, gumming at his finger rhythmically. A couple minutes later, Castiel was fast asleep.

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered. Dean grunted, pulling at his shirt self-consciously. Gabriel stared at his face in the dark, but he couldn’t make out Dean’s features. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?” Dean mumbled.

“Your pack bonds from before… I’ve never had an Omega before, never bonded to an Omega. There were only ever Betas and Alphas in my family,” Gabriel explained.

“Is that a question?”

“Are we bonded, Dean? I- I wouldn’t know what it feels like. I am… you are important to me, beyond words… Sam too and I feel protective, but I don’t know if we are bonded. Did I… are we?” Gabriel asked. Dean drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“I think you’ve been bonded with Sam for a couple months,” Dean got out, shakily. Gabriel whimpered, tensing. “With me for longer.”

“Do you consider me your…” Gabriel trailed off, uncertain and insecure.

“Yes, I do,” Dean said, not needing Gabriel to finish the sentence. He wondered if Gabriel would ever realize that he was their Alpha. He’d been betting never.

“I’m so sorry for what I said today,” Gabriel said. “I didn’t know… I didn’t think you were… You’ve been more my pack the past year than my own family,” Gabriel whispered, in realization.

“We… we don’t have to be more than that, Gabe. I just… not that you were going to actually claim us like that anyway,” Dean looked down, the scent of shame filling Gabriel’s nose.

“Don’t!” Gabriel exclaimed, hand shooting out to grab Dean’s. The other man went deathly still. “I do want to claim you… and Sam if he’ll… if he’d even want.”

“If we’re pack then even if you get… even if I disappoint you… no matter what, I can be close to Cas and Alfie too, right?” Dean asked. Gabriel ached to tell Dean more, to tell him that he wanted to be close to him too, that he wanted Dean to want him as much as he wanted Castiel, but he stayed quiet on that..

“Dean, you don’t need a claim for that. They’re as much yours as they are mine,” Gabriel said, believing that deep in his soul.

Dean scooped Castiel up very carefully and transferred him to Gabriel’s arms, pushing Gabriel back onto his back so Castiel could be rested near his neck and could smell him. Dean then stood, leaving the room. Gabriel had a feeling he knew exactly what Dean was doing.

A few minutes later the Omega was back, a sleepy pup in his arms, head resting on his shoulder, arms hanging limply around him. Dean climbed into the bed with Gabriel, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and holding Alfie between them, the boy pressed tightly between their bodies. Alfie smacked his lips a few times, turning into Gabriel and resting his head on his side, little hand settling on Gabriel’s stomach.

“Dean, I am aware I’m a total idiot,” Gabriel said. Dean said nothing. “But you should know, that I’m a really lucky fucking idiot if it means you and I are pack.”

“Lucky doesn’t even begin to cover it,” Dean mumbled. “Lucky I don’t knock you over the head for being a total idiot. I’ve literally been walking around for almost a year smelling like I’m yours without even the courtesy of a claiming mark,” Dean mumbled. Gabriel turned his head, sniffing Dean’s hair, but he didn’t smell it. He huffed in frustration. Dean’s scent suddenly intensified and there it was, caramel. He had a hint of caramel to his scent.

“I am almost too stupid to live,” Gabriel huffed, taking a huge risk by kissing the top of Dean’s head. Dean didn’t say anything though, already drifting off to sleep, Gabriel following quickly.

When they woke in the morning, Alfie was gone and Dean had rolled onto his other side. Gabriel heard the suckling sounds followed by fussing. Dean’s shoulders were shaking as he tried to settle the baby. Gabriel reached out to touch his shoulder, wanting to comfort the distressed Omega. Dean jerked away, moving up onto his feet in a moment. He made a bee-line for the door.

Gabriel moaned, rubbing his face and rolling to his feet. He walked out into the living room, not surprised to find Sam on the couch with Alfie, reading some kind of book to him. Dean was already in the kitchen, making up a bottle. He kept his back to the living room and clearly didn’t want Gabriel to bother him. Gabriel sat down in a chair, Alfie wriggling out from under Sam’s arm and rushing to his side, climbing up into Gabriel’s lap. “I got to go to sleep at Uncle Sam’s last night.”

“I know, buddy. Did you have fun?”

“I wasn’t very tired so Uncle Sam let me scent him so I could fall asleep,” the boy replied. “Then I woke up at home,” Alfie added, with a lopsided grin. “You missed me didn’t you?” The tone was light, but there was a touch of insecurity to it.

“I always miss you, buddy. As if I could spend a whole night without you,” Gabriel said, smiling tiredly. He looked towards Dean in the kitchen, the Omega looking drawn and tired.

“Are you okay, Gabe? You smell bad,” Alfie asked, frowning in displeasure.

“I’m fine, Samandriel. I’m just tired,” Gabriel replied. He glanced up at Sam who was watching him worriedly. Gabriel stood suddenly, closing the distance between him and Sam and bending over slightly, sniffing his hair. Sam stayed surprisingly still, staring down with a faint blush to his cheeks as Gabriel pulled away.

“You too, then,” Gabriel said softly. Sam was tense and looked like he wanted to argue or deny it or something. Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder and Sam let out a heavy breath, relaxing slightly. Gabriel had had a pack. He’d had a fucking pack with two Omegas who trusted and relied upon him and he’d been totally fucking blind. Lucifer was right. He was the stupidest and luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

Gabriel turned to Alfie, scooping him up and scenting him deeply, right against his neck. Alfie had started smelling like him within a couple days following the accident. Partly, that was him sharing a bed with Gabriel, but - based on Gabriel’s experience and medical training - it was also a defense mechanism related to having scented the dead bodies of his parents’. That always sped up the rebonding process.

“Hey little one,” Gabriel said as Alfie started to purr softly. He caught Sam smiling at the boy’s back. He knew the sound was too much for Sam to remain irritated even if he was still angry with Gabriel after the day before or rather about the many months before.

“We gotta talk,” Gabriel said pulling Alfie back and setting him on his feet. He crouched in front of him, holding his arms. “I have to go to work today. Would it be okay if you spent the day with Michael?” Gabriel asked. Alfie’s face fell, eyes filling with tears immediately. He shook his head emphatically.

“I want to stay here,” he said quickly.

“Alfie, Mi-“

“I want to stay with Dean!” Alfie shouted, jerking his arms free of Gabriel’s grip and glaring at him before stomping off to the kitchen where he attached himself to Dean’s leg.

Dean braced himself with one hand on the counter, the other cradling Castiel. Gabriel stood, concerned about Dean’s pinched expression, but Sam stood as well. Sam held out a hand to stop the Alpha. Dean turned his back to the counter and sat down on the kitchen floor, Castiel’s fussing growing louder. Sam crossed the room, standing over his brother and whispering something to him. He grabbed something from the counter, holding it out to his brother before returning to the living room to sit on the couch once more.

“Sit, Gabe. You can’t help him right now,” Sam said softly. Gabriel did as he was told. Dean’s scent grew more and more distressed, but Sam kept his gaze on Gabriel, keeping him pinned in place. Eventually Gabriel couldn’t take it. He stood and headed into his room, grabbing some clothes and going to take a shower. He texted Michael once he was in the bathroom to let him know he might have a hard time with Alfie today.

By the time Gabriel had finished his morning routine and stepped out of the bedroom, Alfie was seated at the table, stabbing at some cream of wheat that he clearly didn’t want to eat. He glared at Gabriel when he walked in then huffed, looking down. Gabriel looked around with a frown, but the front door opened before he could get worried, Dean stepping back inside. Gabriel caught a glimpse of a very pissed Sam Winchester in the hallway, but then he was gone.

“Dean?” he asked softly. Dean looked over at him. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Dean replied. “I - uh -“ Dean turned away, but continued speaking. “I can’t work because of the heat. Did you… is it okay if I stay here with Castiel?” Gabriel blinked at the Winchester’s back, reality slapping him across the face. He hadn’t even thought to ask if Dean was going to be able to watch Castiel on his first day back to work. Dean wasn’t just… he wasn’t Gabriel’s mate. Even if he was pack, Gabriel didn’t own him. He had a life and responsibilities of his own. What was Gabriel going to do?

“Gabe?” Alfie exclaimed. Gabriel couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do this. The idea of someone else watching Castiel, someone else touching him… it made him sick. Little hands grabbed one of his, pulling him back and pushing him down onto the couch. “Dean!” Alfie’s panic edged back at his own panic somewhat, but he was still having trouble breathing.

“Gabriel, calm down,” Dean’s voice rumbled, a hand resting on his shoulder.

“Alfie, take your brother and go into the other-“

“NO!” Alfie shouted at Dean.

“Your brother needs you,” Dean growled at him. Alfie whimpered. “You told me you wanted to help with Castiel. Were you lying?”

“N-no,” Alfie whimpered. He withdrew from his place next to Gabriel on the couch, taking the baby from Dean who had walked around the couch. Gabriel felt Dean sit next to him, not touching him. He drew deep breaths, trying to get enough of Dean’s scent without touching him.

“Dean,” Gabriel choked out. The Winchester wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his side tightly. Gabriel wrapped an arm around the heat-stricken Omega, grasping him tightly and gasping against his neck.

“Settle down,” Dean instructed, hand gripping the back of his head.

“I can’t. I can’t do this alone, Dean. I don’t know how to do this without you,” Gabriel said.

“Without me? You want me to leave?” Dean asked, going very tense. In seconds he was reeking of distress.

“No!” Gabriel exclaimed, gripping Dean tighter. The Winchester stayed very still. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to scare Alfie… or you. I just hadn’t thought about you going back to work, which sounds really fucking stupid now that I’m saying it.”

“You’ve had more important things on your mind,” Dean replied softly.

“There is nothing more important than you and the boys!” Gabriel bit out, anger flooding his scent. Dean went very still. He specifically included Dean. There was nothing more important than Dean AND his little brothers. The Omega was careful not to speak. Gabriel’s anger made him want to bare his neck, to submit, but he knew that was the heat and he kept it in check.

“Sorry,” Gabriel apologized and just like that the anger washed away as if it hadn’t been there. It was unnatural how Gabriel did that, drove Dean crazy actually.

“Stop doing that!” Dean growled. Gabriel sat back, looking at Dean with a furrowed brow. “Stop hiding your scent. I fucking hate it. Stop!” The scents returned swiftly as if they had flared back to life, panic mostly gone, but the frustration, distress, and confusion made Dean relax visibly. It wasn’t that he wanted to smell those things from Gabriel, just that he hated smelling nothing from him. There wasn’t anything worse than that.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said softly. Dean didn’t reply for a few minutes, just drawing slow breaths of Gabriel’s scent.

“Don’t do it around Alfie either. It’s even more upsetting to him,” Dean told him. He groaned lowly then stood sharply, stepping away from the Alpha. Gabriel looked up at him surprised, but that only lasted a moment before he was slapped with the full force of Dean’s arousal. Gabriel cut his scent off in an instant and Dean growled at him, but he didn’t stick around, walking to the bedroom and closing the door sharply. Gabriel walked to it, knocking.

“Dean I’m sorry. It’s a reflex. I just didn’t want to make it harder for you,” Gabriel tried to explain. He knew though that having cut off his scent about a minute after he apologized for doing that very thing was a really shitty thing to do especially when Dean had just told him how much it upset him.

“You’re going to be late,” was Dean’s stiff response. Gabriel rested his forehead against the door, wondering why he just couldn’t get this right.

“Can I… can…” Gabriel went quiet, shaking his head. He wanted to scent the Omega, but he couldn’t ask Dean for that. He turned, grabbing a jacket then his wallet and keys from the table by the door. With one last glance at the closed door, he headed out.

When Gabriel returned that night, his apartment was markedly empty. He walked quickly down the hall, slamming his fist on the door twice. It opened right away and his anger was quickly processed away at the sight of Mary Winchester looking extremely stressed. “You okay?”

“Could use an Alpha, honestly,” she said with a relieved sigh. The thick scent of Dean’s heat had hit him when the door opened, but stepping inside, he could tell there was more than just heat affecting the Winchester. His eyes searched the immediate room and he quickly followed his nose. He placed a hand atop Alfie’s head. That drew a happy mewl from the pup from where where he lay in Sam’s arms. Sam stiffened, but didn’t comment. Dean’s scent brought him to the bathroom door.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s been in there for an hour, won’t talk to me or tell me why,” Mary said.

“Thinks he can scrub the Omega off of him, wonder why he thinks he has to do that,” Sam said, sourly.

“Yes, because EVERYTHING in the whole fucking world is MY fault, Winchester,” Gabriel snapped, glaring at him. He knocked on the door. “Dean, is Castiel in there?” he called.

“What do you think?” Sam muttered.

Gabriel sent him another withering look, Mary rebuking him with a sharp “Sam!”

“He’s okay,” Dean said.

“Dean, would you be okay to wait out here if I were upset and locked myself in a bathroom with Castiel for an hour without responding to my family about what’s wrong?”

“N-no,” came the weak response.

“So, why don’t you let me in and we can talk about this,” Gabriel suggested.

“I can’t,” Dean said.

“Why not?”

“I need him.” Dean’s words were so quiet that Gabriel almost didn’t hear him.

“Do you have the key?” Gabriel asked Sam.

“If I did, you think he’d be in there alone right now?” he demanded. åGabriel closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten to keep from losing his shit on Sam.

When he opened his eyes, he stared at the door. He didn’t want to do this, but was pretty sure he had no choice. “Dean, get up, walk over to this door and, and unlock it immediately,” Gabriel ordered directly in a clear, stern voice. Sam and Mary both tensed under the weight of it. In moments, the door gave a soft click. Gabriel waited a moment before walking in. The negative emotions he walked into were beyond categorizing. He felt sick. Dean sat down stiffly on the closed toilet lid, cradling Castiel close to his chest. Castiel was whimpering weakly as if he’d been crying, but was just too tired to keep it up.

“You want to talk about this?” Gabriel asked. Dean shook his head slowly. Gabriel nodded, holding out his hand. Dean stared at his hand for a moment then reached out, taking it with a choked back moan. Gabriel pulled him to his feet. He met Sam’s gaze, glancing down at Alfie. Sam nodded right away, stunned to see Dean following compliantly behind Gabriel without a word. Even an in-heat Dean wasn’t a very submissive Omega, yet he followed Gabriel so obediently, staring at his hand wrapped up in the Alpha’s grasp. His scent was already settling from the distress that had been pouring off him all day.

Gabriel glanced back at Dean as they stepped into the hallway, the Omega’s eyes closed, nostrils flaring. He was trying to scent Gabriel without getting close. Gabriel enhanced his scent a bit, observing as even more tension drained from Dean’s shoulders. Gabriel was sure his scents weren’t the most comforting - laced with powerful anxiety and worry - but apparently they were what Dean needed.

Gabriel didn’t release Dean’s hand until they both crossed the threshold into Gabriel’s bedroom. Gabriel went to the bed first this time, stripping off his scrubs and sinking into the mattress. He wrinkled his nose, switching Dean pillows again. He claimed the one Dean had slept on last night and placed the one he’d used in its place.

Dean walked forward slowly, laying down so that he could rest his head on that pillow, relaxing quickly. Gabriel pulled the blanket up over him, stopping halfway up his torso so as not to cover Castiel up. He was also very careful not to touch Dean. He wanted the man to feel safe. Dean guided Castiel to his breast exactly as he’d done the night before. Castiel wouldn’t latch on, but as soon as Dean’s anxiety started to spike, Gabriel placed a hand on the baby’s back, rumbling out a soft, comforting sound. Dean’s breath caught in response to the sound and in moments Castiel was suckling hungrily.

“It won’t be enough. He needs a bottle,” Dean whispered. Gabriel nodded. He went to stand. “Wait! I can-“

“Hush Omega. I’m perfectly capable of making a bottle,” Gabriel muttered. He walked into the living room. Dean had an argument with Sam in here, a bad one. The scents were still lingering. He hoped Alfie hadn’t been there, but figured that was pretty unlikely. If Sam was ‘mean to’ Dean in front of Alfie there was no way the little Alpha-to-be would be sleeping curled up in Sam’s arms only hours later. That would be a long-standing grudge.

When Gabriel returned, Dean was on his other side. He placed the bottle on the side table then walked around to his side of the bed, closest to the door. After a few minutes, Dean took the bottle and rolled back towards Gabriel, sliding closer discreetly. A small smile pulled at Gabriel’s lips, but he kept it back, not wanting to embarrass Dean.

The Alpha stared down at Castiel as he sucked at the bottle, initially okay then grumbling and fussing. Dean tried to get him to drink it. “Please Cas,” Dean whispered. “You need more.” Dean touched his forehead to the top of the baby’s, blinking when the bottle was pulled from his hand gently. He looked up at Gabriel who smiled.

“He’ll be okay,” Gabriel assured him. Dean looked down quickly. Gabriel set the bottle on the nightstand behind him. He settled back down, watching Dean settle Castiel on his chest, patting his back firmly, a burp rag tucked between him and the baby. Castiel burped a couple times, but didn’t spit up. Dean laid Castiel down beside him, resting a hand on his stomach. Soon Castiel was asleep and Dean was just staring at him in the darkness while Gabriel stared at the flushed Omega.

“Dean, can I touch you?” Gabriel asked, just as he had the night before.

“No,” Dean breathed in the darkness. Gabriel nodded, closing his eyes and hoping he could sleep a little better tonight. Having Dean close was better than not, but with how upset Dean was, it was still difficult to get real rest. He wasn’t sure whether the scent of Dean’s heat would make it worse or better.

“Gabe,” Dean said gruffly, just as Gabriel started to drift off. Gabriel opened his eyes sleepily, noting that Dean’s were closed.

“Ya,” Gabriel whispered.

“You can touch me,” Dean amended.

Gabriel was still for a few moments, letting that sink in. He reached forward and placed a hand to the side of Dean’s face, thumb stroking calmly along his cheekbone until Dean opened his eyes to meet the Alpha’s. Gabriel leaned forward and kissed the Omega gently. Dean whimpered, reddening as he was embarrassed by the sound, but after a moment he kissed back eagerly, lifting a hand of his own to hold the back of Gabriel’s neck, keeping him in place. The kiss was slow but purposeful… thorough and hopeful. When Gabriel pulled away, Dean grumbled in protest, but didn’t fight him.

“I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. It was so stupid,” Gabriel whispered. He stroked Dean’s face, kissing his lips once chastely. The Omega was very tense. “Dean, I do want you. I…” he let out a breath. “So much.” He pressed their foreheads together tightly and drew deep breaths, soaking in as much of Dean’s scent as he could.

“Dean, I know you’re upset with me. I know I’m an idiot and I don’t really deserve your honesty, but I need you to answer this question as best you can. Really think about it. Kissing me back, was that… was it your heat or a response to my grief?” 

“I have been trying to get you to fuck me for over a year, you clueless idiot,” Dean replied in a deadened tone. Gabriel let out a heavy breath. Until the day before, Gabriel couldn’t have even considered that Dean might actually have any kind of interest in him. He wondered how that had escaped him, but only for a few moments because he was really good at ignoring his natural instincts, instincts that had been screaming that very thing at him, to take Dean - to claim him, to protect him.

“I’ve been struggling not to for two,” Gabriel replied huskily. His blood ran south and he flushed, trying to mask it in his scent. Dean growled lowly at either the words or Gabriel masking his scent again. Gabriel immediately stopped holding it back. The scents made Dean groan lowly.

“Why?” the Omega demanded breathlessly.

“Because it made absolutely zero sense that you would want me,” Gabriel muttered, as he held that green gaze. Dean growled angrily even though he didn’t pull away.

“Give me a break,” Dean muttered, disbelieving.

“Dean,” Gabriel sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no way. I was always here even… before. I was always here!” Dean rolled away from him, standing up with Castiel and walking away from the bed, letting out a heavy breath. “I… I left my scent everywhere. I even…” Dean cut himself off, looking all around the room. Gabriel could read Dean well enough to know when he looked ashamed. He stayed focus, deciding to contemplate what Dean might have done later.

“Dean, I swear to you I didn’t know,” Gabriel said softly, sitting up and watching the man cautiously. He was painfully-conscious of the fact that Dean held Castiel in a way that shielded his developing chest. Dean opened his mouth then closed it, gritting his teeth and tightening his grasp on Castiel, swallowing hard. His scents finally reached Gabriel who growled.

“Will you just fucking say it?” Gabriel demanded.

“Don’t ever kiss me out of pity again,” Dean snapped.

“Pity? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m not a fucking child. I can handle it if you don’t want me like that. Last night… I mean, you still want me as pack right? It’s okay if you don’t want us to be - this. I… I only… I just can’t lose you or… or the boys… I need…” Dean’s breaths started to quicken, shallowing rapidly. He pulled Castiel up, the baby immediately finding his scent glands and suckling with a happy sound. That lasted all of two seconds before he broke away, wailing in distress.

“Dean, I don’t pity you. I just don’t understand. Why didn’t you just tell me?” Gabriel said. Part of him wanted to go to Dean, comfort him, but the other one needed this to be out there.

“You knew! There is no way I’m that good at hiding my scent! You know how many times I’ve-“

“I work with Omegas Dean. It’s natural to be sexually attracted to an Alpha especially when you’re near your heat.”

“And the fact that you never even smelled a little aroused except for spare moments when I was in heat is supposed to be-“

“Dean, I work with terrified, often-abused female Omegas. I’m really good at controlling my fucking scent!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t want to scare you off! I wanted to be around you all the time and I was worried if you scented how fucking horny I was whenever I was around you, you’d never come near me again!” Gabriel shouted. Castiel’s screams reached a fever pitch then. Dean’s eyes were wide and he suddenly started to shake at a particularly-loud shout from Castiel.

“Cas, please,” he moaned, bouncing him a couple times, a few tears dropping down his face. Gabriel stood and Dean growled, stepping back against the wall and eying him warily.

“I can control my scent better Dean,” Gabriel said. “Just, let me hold him for a couple minutes.” Dean shook his head, breathing heavily.

“I can… I can handle it. I-“ Dean choked out. He started to pant, cringing at one of Castiel’s cries. Gabriel watched the dark edging in on him, the slight widening of his eyes. “Gabe,” he gasped out. Gabriel was on him in an instant. One hand pressed him to the wall by his shoulder, an arm curling underneath the baby. After a few moments, he moved his hand that had pinned Dean to loop his arm around him instead, pulling him to the bed and setting him down, moving Castiel to the crib quickly.

He knelt in front of the seated Dean with a hand on each thigh. He ran his hands up and down soothingly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Dean’s sternum. The Omega’s hands tangled in his hair and he lowered his face to bury it in the soft strands. His breathing slowed and after a while he slid forward off the bed, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders. “I still don’t believe you,” he told him, begrudgingly.

“You will,” Gabriel replied confidently. He lifted his head, Dean leaning back slightly. Gabriel turned to Castiel and pulled him from the crib. He crawled into the bed and lay on his back, pulling the blankets up to cover Castiel where he finally settled against his chest, soaking in Gabriel’s calmer scent. Dean followed him nervously, needing to be near Castiel, but afraid to try and take him. Gabriel clearly sensed his yearning because he pulled Dean close and turned towards him, transferring the baby into his grasp so he was laying between them just like before.

“If it is true, it’s total bullshit how fucking clueless you are,” Dean grumbled. He lowered his head, tucking it under Gabriel’s chin and looking down at Castiel in between them, pulling him closer. Dean and Castiel were both asleep again in short order. Gabriel was anxious, but he was starting to feel hopeful and almost happy which felt extremely shitty right now, after everything. This thought brought the grief rushing back. As if in response to his emotions, Dean’s warm arm tightened around his waist, pulling him slightly forward. Gabriel kept his upper body back though, worried about crushing Castiel. In minutes he was asleep, relieved to be truly relaxing… finally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't edit this much... if at all. Let me know if there are any glaring errors and I'll go back.... I'm just tired and lazy is all

Gabriel woke up to a pain-filled whimper. He opened his eyes sharply, grabbing hold of Castiel and pulling him away quickly. Dean’s overly tense body went from rigid stillness to thrashing and wild as soon as it registered that Castiel was out of reach. Gabriel quickly soothed Castiel as best he could, placing him in his crib and returning to Dean’s side. One of his arms came out, hitting the Alpha’s leg hard. Gabriel gasped in pain, but pushed it back. His pain didn’t matter. Dean was groaning in agony, face slick with sweat, every visible inch of skin bright red.

Gabriel placed his hands down on Dean’s shoulders, but Dean jerked out of his grasp, groaning lowly. He didn’t sound aroused as with a typical heat. He sounded like he was hurting. Gabriel cursed. “Dean, wake up!” he demanded, reaching out for him again. This time he grabbed Dean with his full strength, pinning him to the mattress hard, moving to straddle him on the bed, resting his full weight on his chest.

“Ga-Gabriel?” Dean stuttered out, blinking up at him blearily. “Hurts. It hurts,” he whimpered.

“Dean, have you experienced this with any previous heats?” Gabriel asked urgently. Dean moaned, eyes unfocused. “Dean!” he shouted, shaking him. The Omega focused on him once again, confused. “Has this happened to you before? Have you ever felt this pain before?”

“When I was sixteen after… her,” he whimpered, body seizing up beneath Gabriel’s grasp. He shouted in pain, rolling over onto his side when Gabriel let up his death grip. He curled up, bringing his knees towards his chest and clutching his stomach.

Gabriel stared in shock, confused. He was a specialist in female Omegas not male and male Omegas were like their own, rare and unusual breed. If Dean were a female Omega he’d say he was experiencing a ghost labor, but it wasn’t possible for a male Omega. He was a fully-trained doctor and he had absolutely no idea what was happening. It made him feel helpless, useless.

“How long did it last?”

“Three or - three or four days,” Dean gasped out. “Every few minutes it-“ The Omega’s next groans took him away from Gabriel, focus slipping away until all he felt was pain.

“Like contractions,” Gabriel muttered, frowning in understanding and accepting the impossible fact that Dean was going through a full-blown ghost labor.

How would this work though? Female Omegas pseudo-labor wasn’t simple, but it would of course be easier than a male’s because it required fewer internal changes. A Male Omega was not as easy to alter especially on a ghost labor timeline. Gabriel knew why it was happening, instinctively. Dean wasn’t physically able to care for his pup on his own and it was tearing him up. Gabriel had seen him with the bottle earlier today. His body believed in order to support Castiel, to ensure his survival, Dean needed to fully change as if he were to have his own child. A ghost labor would facilitate the changes. Dean’s body would rapidly adapt in a way it typically took months to accomplish and it would do it in the span of a few days.

“Okay Dean. It’s okay,” Gabriel said. Castiel started crying and Dean stilled, relaxing into the mattress. Gabriel watched this in surprise and quickly turned to grab Castiel, moving him back to Dean cautiously. He guided Castiel to Dean’s breast. Castiel latched on and the Omega’s whole body released its tension. “As long as you’re touching Castiel, it will abate,” he realized aloud.

“Okay. Okay. I can do this. We can do this.” Gabriel knew he was really only talking to himself. Dean was too far out of it. He leaned closer to Dean.

“Dean, listen to me,” he said. Dean grunted at the pain in his body, but seemed to be listening. “This is not a heat. Your body is going through a pseudo labor. It’ll take longer than a true labor, and it’s going to feel a whole lot worse. You’re going to get waves of pain. Castiel feeding from you or touching you will only work for so long. Do you want to do this in waves or do you want me to take Castiel away entirely?” Gabriel asked.

“Could I hurt him?”

“Not if we pay attention. I need you to pay attention for me and tell me when it gets too much. You should be able to sense when its coming.”

“What if I can’t?” Dean muttered.

“You can. You love this baby just as much as I do,” Gabriel said, kissing the top of his head.

“I want him. I want him, Alpha,” Dean whispered, curling around Castiel and rubbing his back as he suckled happily.

“Good because he needs you,” Gabriel whispered. Dean was so focused on Castiel he didn’t even seem to notice Gabriel’s words.

Gabriel grabbed his phone and dialed Sam. “Gabe?” Sam asked sleepily.

Gabriel stood in the doorway to the bedroom and watched Dean carefully. “Sam, I need your help, but I need you to stay calm while I explain what’s happening.”

“What’s happening?” Sam repeated the Alpha’s words in a whisper. Gabriel heard a door shut on the other end.

“Your brother just started a ghost labor,” Gabriel said.

“What? He can’t,” Sam said sharply, but Gabriel could hear the higher pitch, the fear in his tone. Sam knew what it was.

“I thought so too. I’ve never heard of a male Omega going through it, but he is and he can’t do this alone.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean… ‘he can’t do’ it alone!?” Sam’s voice raised loud enough that Gabriel heard it through the wall.

Gabriel bristled. “I can’t do it alone, okay!?” Gabriel snapped back, angry about the way Sam had jumped on his phrasing. He didn’t have time for Sam’s bullshit. “I need help with him. I have to get help.”

“You’re a friggin’ doctor man. You specialize in Omegas!”

“Female Omegas. I have a friend who specializes in male Omegas, but I-“

“Gabe,” Dean whimpered. Gabriel balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder, crossing the room swiftly and pulling Castiel away. He cradled him against his neck on the other side, sitting down next to Dean and gripping his hand tightly as he groaned and whimpered, curling up in pain once more.

“Is that Dean?” Sam demanded worriedly, hearing his brother’s sounds of pain.

“Yes. I’m going to call my brothers, but they can only do so much in this situation. Dean smells like he’s in heat or close to it and I can’t take care of Cas and Dean at the same time,” Gabriel told him.

“So I watch Dean while you take care of Castiel?” Sam asked, finally relenting in his nastiness as Dean’s gasps got through to him. There was resignation in his voice.

“No. They can’t be separated. Dean needs to hold Castiel between contractions. It will calm him down. Castiel will get distressed if he’s away from Dean for more than a couple of hours, but Dean’s going to need me a whole lot more.”

“Castiel,” Sam said slowly, in disbelief. “You’re going to let me take care of Castiel?”

“Ask me again and I’m going to come to my senses,” Gabriel growled. Dean trembled beneath him, gasping out his name and turning towards him to curl around him, pressing his face into Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel cradled the back of his head.

“Sam, we’re going to need your mom too,” Gabriel said even as he realized it himself.

“I’ll get her here,” Sam replied quickly. “Take care of my brother.” There was a warning in his tone that Gabriel didn’t miss.

“I will,” he whispered back. With that, he hung up the phone. He pushed Dean slightly towards the center of the bed and curled around behind him. He tucked his face next to Dean’s neck, scrolling through his contacts to Lucifer’s number. He dialed it right away, nuzzling Dean’s neck as the phone rang in his other ear.

“The fuck are you calling at two in the morning for?” Lucifer’s angry growl didn’t phase him, but he was acutely aware of how slurred it was. Clearly he and Balth had not laid off the booze the last twenty-four hours. It didn’t surprise him.

“Lucifer, Dean and I need you,” he said tensely.

“Where?” Lucifer demanded, his brother’s strained voice sobering him up slightly.

“Apartment. I need you to watch Samandri-“

“Balth and I will be there in ten minutes,” Lucifer interrupted.

“Don’t you dare drive,” Gabriel said sharply.

“Mikey, Balth and I will be there in ten minutes,” Lucifer said without missing a beat.

“Thanks Luce,” Gabriel said, hanging up the phone. He dropped his phone on the bed in front of them and curled his arms tightly around his friend. The one beneath him reached across his chest, gripping his ribs on the other side, the other rubbing his stomach soothingly.

“Is Sam coming?” Dean asked, shivering. Gabriel grabbed a blanket, pulling it over him and holding him a bit tighter.

“Soon,” Gabriel told him. “He’ll be here soon.”

“Where’s Alfie?” Dean whispered.

“He’s with Sam right now,” Gabriel told him softly. Dean whined softly. “Dean, you’re in pain. I can smell it in your scent. He would smell it too.”

“I want him,” Dean whispered. “Want Alfie.” He gripped the arm across his chest, pulling at it insistently, trying to make him understand.

“It will scare him, Dean. He won’t understand,” Gabriel told him patiently.

“Want him. He’s MINE and I want him,” Dean practically shouted, but moments later he drew a sharp breath. He curled forward again as his stomach clenched beneath Gabriel’s hand spastically. Gabriel held him through it then picked up his phone again.

He texted Sam that when he came over he needed to bring the shirt Alfie was wearing. Sam answered with a simple “Got it” not questioning Gabriel’s request. That was a surprise. He let out a relieved breath, wrapping himself tighter around Dean and closing his eyes. He was able to doze for a few before the next contraction hit. Dean turning as soon as it finished to scent him desperately, shivering still as a fever burned through him.

Gabriel rumbled lowly in his chest, a comforting sound meant to settle the Omega who relaxed a bit, breathing in Gabriel’s scent in a much calmer manner. Gabriel tucked his chin atop Dean’s head, stroking his bare back with one hand while he massaged the base of his skull with the other.

Gabriel started at a knock on the door, sliding his hands back from around Dean who whined, distraught. He grabbed at Gabriel, hands gripping at any part of the Alpha he could gain purchase. His nails dug in when Gabriel tried to break free, scratching along his side and cutting into his arm. Gabriel grabbed his wrists in a tight grip, pulling them off him. He pressed Dean’s wrists against his chest, staring down at him with a gentle gaze despite his Alpha side rising with anger.

“Please,” Dean gasped out. “No. Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m going to answer the door, Dean-o. I’m just going to answer the door. It’s pack. It’s just pack,” Gabriel told him gently.

“Where’s Alfie?” Dean asked, glancing over to Castiel’s crib. Gabriel’s heart sunk at the question.

“He’s with Sam, Dean,” Gabriel told him.

“I want him,” Dean choked out. “When is Sam bringing him back?” Gabriel swallowed hard. It was going to be a rough few days with Dean this out of it.

“Dean I have to go answer the door,” Gabriel said seriously.

“Is it Sam?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel admitted.

“If it’s Alfie, I want him,” Dean told him. Gabriel smiled sadly. He leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “Please come back,” Dean whispered in a broken tone that made Gabriel wonder how he’d ever missed the Omega’s feelings for him. The next knock on the door was louder. He didn’t want to leave the room, but knew he had to. He released Dean’s wrists, walking around the bed quickly and closing the door behind him.

He unlocked and opened the door, Lucifer taking a step back as the scents from within rushed out. Gabriel stepped into the hallway closing the door behind himself sharply.

Lucifer grabbed Gabriel by his shirt and shoved him against the wall next to the door. “You sonovabitch! What the fuck did you do to him?” he demanded. Gabriel blinked in surprise.

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s in heat and you thought you’d fucking use him? We can smell his pain through the goddamn door,“ Lucifer shouted.

“I’d never hurt him!” Gabriel roared, fists clenching at his sides. He was practically blinded with fury, but before he could act, someone else did.

A loud, vicious growl cut through the Alpha rumblings in the hallway. Lucifer dropped Gabriel and fell back, stumbling to the ground. Gabriel, Balthazar, and Michael raised their hands to their heads, dropping to their knees and closing their eyes tightly. “That’s enough!” Sam’s voice revealed the owner of that growl as he barked out the very clear order.

Gabriel cringed under the weight of it, lifting a hand to this throat and gasping for air. He’d never felt anything like it. It was more powerful than his father’s full Alpha voice, the one when there was truly and present danger like that Alpha pack that had cornered Gabriel in an alley one day not realizing his Alpha father was so near or that he was a Pack Alpha.

Sam grabbed Lucifer, yanking him to his feet and shoving him down the hall towards his own apartment. “Get inside and sober the hell up.” Lucifer stumbled, but Balthazar hurried to grab his arm, leading him through the open door into the apartment. “Michael, since you clearly aren’t an idiot like your brother and don’t smell like you believe that bullshit Lucifer was spewing, you go lay down with Alfie. He woke up to all the shouting and he hates waking up without Gabriel or Dean.”

“Okay,” Michael choked out, stumbling when he tried to stand, but Sam grabbed his arm, steadying him by holding him up against the wall.

“Sorry about that Michael,” he whispered. “You just got caught in the crossfire.”

“I’ll have to get Lucifer in line faster next time,” Michael muttered palely, eyes wide with awe. Sam nodded.

Sam crouched in front of Gabriel. “You okay?” he asked softly. Gabriel stared up at him in shock. “Wait until you hear Dean’s,” Sam chuckled.

“D-Dean can do that?”

“Make Alphas and Betas fall to their knees on command? Without breaking a sweat,” Sam said.

“What Dean’s going through… ghost labor. It happened when he was a teenager too. Did he tell you that?” Sam asked. Gabriel blinked at him. “Did he tell you about Claire?” Gabriel flinched, remembering what happened to Dean when he said her name aloud.

“He doesn’t think you know about her. He didn’t know what it was last time,” Gabriel told him.

“I didn’t exactly think telling him what had happened to his body when I figured it out three months after they took her from him would be very productive,” Sam said softly.

“You would have been a kid then, only-”

“Twelve,” Sam said.

“Sam,” Gabriel huffed out, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his friend. Their fight from the day before was forgotten as he gripped Sam tightly. His ears pricked up when he heard a heart-wrenching sob from inside the apartment.

“Don’t talk about Claire,” Gabriel warned, hurriedly. Sam nodded, pulling Gabriel to his feet. “How long did it last the last time?” 

“Six days,” Sam said without hesitation.

“He thought it was only three or four,” Gabriel groaned.

“Well, he was an incoherent mess the entire time. Our mom was out of town, Grandma Campbell had been sick for a few weeks so she was still there helping out and our Dad was using it as an excuse to go on a bender,” Sam explained. “I was there the whole time, through all of it. The first few days were mild. It got bad after that.”

“Great,” Gabriel sighed. He opened the door. Sam winced as the scents hit him, but followed Gabriel right into the other room. The Alpha laid down in front of Dean, pulling himself close. Dean let out a soft, distressed note.

“You left. I told you not to leave and you left me,” Dean accused, sounding weak.

“I went to get the door, remember? Sam is here.”

“Did you bring Alfie?” he asked in a small voice, peering around until he saw Sam near Castiel’s crib. “Sam?” he whispered, squinting at him. Sam’s scent was sad.

“Where? No! What’s wrong? Where is he?” Dean demanded, struggling against Gabriel’s suddenly unyielding grip.

“Give him Castiel,” Gabriel instructed quickly.

“Alfie?” Dean called. “Where is he?” he whimpered, stilling when Castiel was suddenly right next to him. Sam held him out carefully, the sleeping baby fussing as Dean’s scent washed over him, his distress freaking Castiel out.

“No, Castiel, shhh,” Dean whispered, taking the baby quickly and cradling him to his chest. “Shhh. I’m here,” Dean told him, sobbing. He pulled the baby between his and Gabriel’s chests. Castiel’s mouth suckling at Dean’s neck trying to soothe himself. “I’m sorry, Cas. It’s alright. Everything’s going to be alright.”

Gabriel kissed Dean’s forehead and he hummed softly, eyes closing. He rested his forehead on Dean’s chest and Sam sat down on the ground next to the bed, closing his eyes. “His heats always trigger mine. That going to be an issue?”

“Not even a little bit,” Gabriel replied. “I’d say you should avoid my brothers but you don’t really need to worry about that, do you?”

“No, I don’t,” Sam said. “My mom’s going to take care of A-“ Gabriel cleared his throat, quickly drowning out the rest of his little brother’s nickname. “Mom’s going to help your brothers and I’m going to help you. Dean wouldn’t want her to know what’s happening or at least he’d want to tell her himself.”

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. His cell was still behind Dean on the bed. He reached over and picked it up, flipping through the contacts once more and calling the only doctor he knew personally who specialized in Male Omegas - Dr. Fergus Crowley.

 

~~

 

Gabriel blinked with surprise, but kissed Dean back gently when the tired Omega pressed his lips to his. Castiel lay between them for now, drinking greedily. “Sorry, Gabe,” he whispered, sweating profusely and aching all over. “It feels like it’s almost over.”

“Yes. It should only be a few more hours, I think,” Gabriel said softly, pressing his forehead to Dean’s and drawing a deep breath. His eyes slid closed, but he forced them back open. He was so fucking tired.

Dean tensed up, but grabbed Gabriel’s shoulder tightly to keep him from moving Castiel. There were a few seconds where neither Dean nor Gabriel moved but then Dean relaxed, Gabriel following swiftly. He nuzzled Dean’s jaw carefully, the feel of his stubble making him rumble with pleasure. He nipped at his skin and Dean gasped, the scent of slick washing over Gabriel’s senses. As always, Gabriel let the moment pass without action and Dean forced himself to not think about it. Besides, there were more painful things to think about.

“When can I see Alfie?” Dean asked in a small, hesitant voice. Luckily, it seemed Dean finally understood that he wasn’t being punished by his separation with Alfie. For a while there he would sob and beg Gabriel, telling him how he’d be better, how he’d do whatever Gabriel wanted if only he could have his pup back. That had been heartbreaking for Gabriel. In fact, Gabriel had had to leave the bedroom for over an hour to get himself together after those exchanges. Getting his mind right after those deep, painful moments had been hard.

Gabriel forced himself to settle down despite how good Dean smelled. The bitter tinge of heartbreak helped him get himself under control. He nuzzled Dean’s cheek, drawing a deep breath.

“Tomorrow, Dean-o,” he grunted, wincing at Dean’s involuntary whimper. Alfie and Dean both had found the last seven days heartbreakingly painful. Gabriel was constantly nauseous from the strain upon the two. The punishing, aggrieved scents Alfie released were like he’d lost his parents all over again. Michael couldn’t even handle it. Lucifer was the only one other than Gabriel who could could take it for long periods of time, longer than Sam even.

Gabriel would go get the boy now but he’d already checked in with Sam next door. Alfie was finally asleep, curled up on the couch with Lucifer, Sam watching over them tiredly, bent over himself with a cup of tea in hand. No doubt it had taken both the Alpha and the Omega to get the boy down. Gabriel had seen Sam less and less the last two days as Lucifer had needed him to help with Alfie more and more. There was no way to try to make some semblance of a normal routine with Alfie. He swung back and forth from angry and aggrieved to listless and non-engaged.

Gabriel and Dean had been managing though. The last few days and been a bit easier. They had a rhythm down and Dean’s body was so weak that his fits weren’t nearly as violent anymore. A few his body barely registered outwardly, but Dean had sobbed into Gabriel’s chest in exhaustion following them, breathless and weak.

Real labor had a different trajectory than a ghost labor. The ghost labor was more of a intense onset situation followed by a crescendo then a gradual tapering-off. Gabriel had dealt with two ghost labors previously, both times in the hospital with a team of nurses and plenty of other doctors with whom he could consult and who could take over every 12 hours.

Gabriel wouldn’t have been able to leave Dean if he wanted. He started to get anxious within minutes of leaving the apartment. As long as he could see or smell Dean, he was settled or as settled as he could be with the other man in such distress. He couldn’t believe the Alphas who would let their mates stay in the hospital without them while they went through it. His second patient experiencing ghost labor had been like that. Her mate had simply dropped her off and left for five days until he was told it was done.

Gabriel felt Dean’s lips on him again. He was kissing his neck sleepily. Gabriel sighed, rolling onto his back. Dean shuffled closer, shifting Castiel to rest on Gabriel’s bare chest and cuddling up to the Alpha himself, nosing at his neck. “Don’t get shy on me now, Dean-o,” Gabriel whispered, sensing Dean’s hesitation. He latched on like one of the pups when they were upset, sucking at Gabriel’s scent glands with a deep hum of content.

“Thank you Gabriel,” Dean mumbled gruffly, voice muffled against the Alpha’s neck. Gabriel smiled, kneading the back of Dean’s neck and closing his eyes. He drifted off soon after, Dean’s calmer scents settling him down.

Dean waited until Gabriel was fast asleep then shifted, placing Castiel in the crib which was well within arm’s reach now. Castiel fussed a little but settled down after a bit. Dean pulled a shirt over his head. He tried to keep it on for the most part, embarrassed by his form. The loss of skin-to-skin with Gabriel was disappointing, but Dean was miserable regardless. He missed Alfie. He wanted his pup.

Dean sidled up close to Gabriel, tucking his face against his neck and wrapping his strong arms around the Alpha’s waist. Gabriel sighed softly, nuzzling the side of Dean’s head and wrapping his own arms around Dean’s shoulder. Dean hummed happily, relieved that Gabriel was still with him. He knew this whole week had been exhausting for the Alpha, almost as bad as it had been for him, but Gabriel hadn’t complained once. Dean appreciated that more than he could express in words.

“Dean,” Gabriel groaned burrowing his face against Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiled, wondering what kind of dreams his Alpha was having. He was grateful that Gabriel had cut back on withholding his scent. He seemed to finally understand that it was essentially punishment for Dean to lose it and with his separation from Alpha, Gabriel did everything to keep from making things difficult on Dean.

“I love you Gabriel,” Dean whispered in the dark, not knowing what possessed him. Gabriel’s arms tightened marginally and Dean tensed, worried he might have actually heard, but the Alpha didn’t stir. Dean opened his mouth, suckling at Gabriel’s neck with a whimper. The whimper was answered by a confident, soothing rumble from the sleeping man before him. The Alpha’s arms also tightened marginally in order to soothe him.

Dean thought of the way Alfie’s little arms would tighten or loosen around him when he slept, the way he’d curl close against Dean’s chest and purr softly. Fuck, he was so tired and he wanted Alfie but he he couldn’t get up. A wave of longing rushed over him and he choked back a whimper. He shook his head. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it anymore. It was agony.

Dean disentangled from Gabriel and dragged himself to the edge of the bed, struggling to his feet. He got his feet under him, but only got a couple steps before he collapsed. The loud thud of him hitting the ground jolted Gabriel awake. Dean groaned in pain, Gabriel at his side in a moment.

“I need him Alpha. Please,” Dean moaned out, not prepared to argue with Gabriel about it again. He was so tired and all he wanted was his pup. That wasn’t a lot was it? Dean knew it was selfish. Gabriel told him Alfie was asleep, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t physically stand to be separate from his pup. He would fucking crawl to the other apartment if he had to. New determination coursing through him, Dean did begin dragging himself forward, crawling towards the door weakly.

Gabriel was still for a few long moments then suddenly swooped forward, grabbing Dean’s arm and hauling him to his feet. He pulled Dean back and Dean growled in anger, not understanding, but Gabriel didn’t force him back into bed. Instead he grabbed Castiel gently, scooping him up before guiding Dean towards the door.

Tears pricked at Dean’s eyes, but he did force them back, not wanting to embarrass himself further. It was hard though. This was it. Gabriel was going to let him have Alfie back. He was going to be able to touch him, smell him. God, he needed to touch the boy, make sure he was okay. Gabriel pulled Dean out of the apartment, not bothering to lock it behind himself. As soon as the door opened to his apartment, Dean could smell Alfie’s distress. The apartment was rank with it. He whined out loud and in an instant there was an answering whimper from the couch.

“Dean, what’re you-“

Sam shut up as Alfie jolted awake, looking around wildly. He saw Dean and scrambled right over the back of the couch clumsily falling to the ground. Dean shoved himself away from Gabriel and towards the pup, practically collapsing on the ground beside the couch. He scooped his arms around Alfie and sobbed loudly as he crushed the boy to him, scenting him directly from his neck, mouth closing around his glands as Alfie did the same to him. Their heartbreak and relief were palpable.

Lucifer groaned, looking over at his brother in the doorway then over the back of the couch at Dean and Alfie. He held a hand up to Sam who took it immediately pulling him to his feet. Gabriel looked torn, but Lucifer didn’t seem confused about what to do. He walked forward, taking Castiel out of Gabriel’s arms as if he did it all the time.

Lucifer nodded to his brother who surged forward, wrapping his arms around Dean and Alfie and pulling them both up off the ground. Dean let out a wounded sound and Alfie scrambled to stay in Dean’s arms, but Gabriel didn’t separate them. He moved them to the couch and settled them there. Alfie curled up against Dean, arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip. He sobbed emotionally, terrified Dean would be taken away.

Gabriel sat down heavily beside them, rubbing his forehead and looking up at Sam who looked pained - probably physically affected by the sounds Dean and Alfie were letting out. Gabriel was about to hold out his arms for Castiel when Dean sidled up next to him, shoving himself into his space and curling his legs up to rest on Gabriel’s.

Gabriel glanced at him in surprise, lifting his arm and wrapping it over them both. He settled it over Dean and rested his head atop the Omega’s. After days of keeping Alfie from Dean he figured the Omega wouldn’t want him anywhere near them. He’d been so angry, violent almost. Knowing that he wasn’t frozen out because of what he did was a relief he could barely explain. He let out a heavy breath, watching Lucifer move to sit on the recliner across the way.

Alfie’s sobs filled the room for a good five minutes, muffled against Dean’s neck. Dean’s strong arms held the pup tightly, tight enough to reassure him that it was real, that they were together again. Dean himself wasn’t fairing much better. He leaned heavily into Gabriel, head resting on his shoulder. The Alpha’s hand rubbed up and down Dean’s back, the only thing he could think to do to try to calm him down and it was working. Slowly it was working. Really all his pack needed was him there with them and he was. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Sam sat down against the recliner, his arm pressed against Lucifer’s leg. The other Milton Alpha leaned forward, resting Castiel on his legs and using his other hand to touch the back of Sam’s neck, massaging gently. Gabriel watched the two of them. He’d seen some things over the last few days between Sam and Lucifer that gave him pause, but the way Sam sighed softly - eyes sliding closed as he melted back into Lucifer’s touch - solidified his suspicions pretty well.

“You seem sober,” Gabriel said quietly, eyes on his brother who looked up with an irritated look.

“Happens every once in a while,” Lucifer muttered.

“Not in my experience,” Gabriel replied snakily.

“Shut up Gabe,” Sam grumbled, his eyes remaining closed. Castiel fussed softly. Lucifer rested a hand on the baby’s chest, resting his finger on the baby’s lips which Castiel began to gum at rhythmically. Gabriel realized that was a move they’d both learned from their father. A bittersweet feeling swelled in his chest. Dean shifted, lifting his head. Gabriel looked down at him, holding his gaze for a few moments then flushing slightly.

“What?” he muttered, not used to Dean making him feel embarrassed. Usually it was the other way around. Dean didn’t look away though or say anything, instead sitting up a little more and transferring Alfie to sit between them. Alfie scrambled a bit, trying to grab hold of Dean, but the Omega didn’t release the boy, just pressed him into Gabriel, curling into Gabriel himself.

He rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting himself relax fully. Gabriel held onto him and Alfie both, eyelids growing heavy but he fought it, wanting to make sure Dean and Alfie fell asleep first, that their distress settled before he.

Dean began to purr quietly. “Cheater,” Gabriel muttered, but he was already drifting off. Dean’s purr was interrupted by an exhausted laugh. The last thing Gabriel processed before he was dead to the world was a gentle rumbling starting in the pup’s chest that he could physically feel in his own.

Dean looked over at his brother once he was sure his Alpha was asleep. Sam was drifting off himself, but seemed to sense Dean’s attention. He looked up at his brother whose eyes darted to Castiel tellingly. Sam snorted, standing and turning to Lucifer who handed the baby over silently. He carried the baby to his brother. Dean took Castiel with a relieved sigh, nodding to Sam.

“You guys should get some sleep,” Dean said, voice rough with exhaustion. Lucifer stood immediately, grabbing Sam’s arm and pulling the Omega towards his room. Dean blinked in surprise, noting the bright red flush that spread from Sam’s cheeks all the way to his ears. “Good for you,” he said, amused by Sam’s groan of embarrassment. Lucifer didn’t miss a beat, closing the door behind them both.

“Gabriel,” Dean whispered, nudging him back towards wakefulness. Gabriel grumbled unpleasantly. Dean chuckled and nudged him again. “Gabe.”

“What?”

“Sam and Lucifer, has that been happening all week?”

“What?”

“There’s no way you don’t see that,” Dean muttered. Gabriel was quiet for a moment, thinking.

“Oh…” he whispered, realizing what Dean meant. “Ya. They’ll be mated before the year is out,” he told him. Dean tensed but nodded.

“Can you walk?” he asked. Dean looked at him, considering that for a few moments and then nodded. “You’re going to have to take Alfie,” he added. Dean nodded, handing Castiel to the Alpha and pulling Alfie close. They stood and Dean followed Gabriel into his bedroom. Gabriel groaned quietly in the doorway, pausing for a moment.

Dean paused behind him, blinking down at him sleepily. He smiled sluggishly when he realized why Gabriel had stopped… his scent unaltered by pain and exhaustion. Dean pushed past him with a playful bump to his shoulder, carrying Alfie to the bed. It was smaller than Gabriel’s, but they’d fit. He slid the blankets back and sat down. Gabriel came over and started pulling at his t-shirt. Dean let him take it and then helped him get Alfie’s off. Gabriel followed him into the bed, handing the baby back over. Dean moved Castiel between himself and Alfie. The boy blinked his eyes open and growled in displeasure, trying to push at Castiel to get him away. Castiel was startled awake and started to cry. Gabriel growled loudly in anger. Dean and Alfie both went dead still.

Gabriel scooped up Alfie and laid him on his other side. Alfie started to cry immediately, pushing himself into Gabriel’s arms. He was too smart to try to crawl over his Alpha to get back to Dean after what he’d just done. He knew he was wrong. Castiel crying was enough of an indication of that. The scent of Dean’s fear following Gabriel’s angry growl made that just as clear. Gabriel turned towards Dean, letting Alfie cling to his back. By the time Gabriel reached out to him, Dean had gotten his breathing under control and forced himself to relax at least moderately.

“Sorry, Dean,” he said.

“Don’t be,” Dean replied. “Alfie needed it.”

“It won’t be as bad after we’ve mated,” Gabriel pointed out, hoping his words were at least marginally soothing to the Omega. Instead Dean went rigid. His breath caught and he stared at Gabriel in shock.

“What?” Gabriel asked, confused.

“You… you would do that?” Dean asked slowly.

“Would you let me?” Gabriel asked with a playful grin, titling his head to the side. Dean blinked at him, unsure if Gabriel was serious.

A few nervous moments later, Dean tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the Alpha whose pupils dilated, goofy smile falling away as his eyes flickered to the exposed skin. A low, deep sound rumbled from his chest,. Dean shuddered at the sound, not moving as Gabriel shifted forward. Alfie whimpered, but Gabriel lowered his hand to cover the two little ones clasped around his waist.

Gabriel placed his other hand on Castiel’s back, leaning into Dean to rest his lips on his neck, precisely where a mating mark would go. Dean groaned quietly, closing his eyes as Gabriel kissed his neck a few times, tongue darting out to taste his skin. “Dean, I am going to claim you, but I’m not going to do it tonight. I am going to do it after you’ve fully recovered and I am going to take you apart first, piece by piece until you’re a moaning, needy mess,” Gabriel rumbled out in that same deep tone he’d used before. Dean moaned softly as Gabriel’s words washed over him. He leaned his head forward to rest it on Gabriel’s shoulder.

The electric tension between the two of them broke with a chuckle from Gabriel. The Alpha gave one gentle nip at Dean’s neck then rested his forehead back down onto his shoulder, nuzzling playfully. Dean relaxed quickly, not bothering to mute the scent of the happiness he was feeling. He was pretty relieved Gabriel hadn’t claimed him right then because he was exhausted. There was no way he’d have been able to experience those feelings. He’d have passed out immediately. If he were at full strength however, he’d be able to feel the entire bonding process.

“Gabriel,” Dean muttered.

“Yup?” Gabriel asked.

“You’re awesome,” Dean replied.

Gabriel grinned, very pleased with himself. “Go to sleep, Omega,” he told Dean.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Dean muttered, but his voice was already slurring with sleep. He was completely exhausted. “Want Alfie,” he added.

Gabriel huffed, reaching behind him and pulling Alfie up over him. He settled the pup between them facing himself. He grabbed Alfie’s chin. “Don’t ever push at Castiel like that again. Do you understand?” he said in a serious voice. Alfie whimpered, nodding quickly. Gabriel released him. Alfie turned nervously, sliding up next to Dean. Alfie curled up against Dean, resting his head on Dean’s arm. He placed a little hand on Castiel’s leg.

“Sorry, Cassie,” Alfie uttered. Gabriel looked up at Dean’s face with a wicked grin, meeting Dean’s glare without a care in the world. He obviously blamed Gabriel for that.

Dean wrapped his arm around Alfie, hefting him up slightly so the little boy was curled up on his chest next to Castiel. Alfie tucked his face against Dean’s neck and closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face and onto Dean’s neck. Dean sniffed, forcing back his own tears. Gabriel chuckled at the two of them, taking the baby back and staying out of the way as they clung to each other desperately. One of Dean’s arms that was wrapped around Alfie reached out though, sliding behind the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulling him forward. Gabriel went happily, happy to have his little pack back together once again.

There was a loud punched-out moan from the next room over and Gabriel snorted in amusement. “Lucifer wastes no time,” he muttered.

“Grrrooosssss,” Dean complained, but he fell asleep quickly. Gabriel was unfortunate enough to have to listen to it for a good ten minutes more before he was able to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke the next day with Alfie crushed to his chest still. He lowered his head, drawing a deep breath of Alfie’s scent, the boy’s hair tickling his nose. Gabriel was gone and so was Castiel, but Dean wasn’t worried or anxious like he might usually be. Instead, he was just calm and happy.

“Papa, you’re not going anywhere today right?” Alfie asked.

“No Alfie. I’m not going anywhere,” Dean replied gently, stroking the boy’s back. Alfie sounded fully awake. He’d probably been awake for a while, just unwilling to leave Dean’s side.

“Promise,” Alfie demanded grumpily.

“I promise, pup,” Dean told him. “I was sick before, but I’m better now.” Alfie sniffled softly, nodding against Dean’s chest.

“I told them I wanted you, but they wouldn’t let me be with you,” Alfie told him sadly.

“I know it’s hard to understand, Alfie, but I was very sick for a while. I promise I will try very hard to never be separated from you like that again, okay?”

“Okay,” Alfie breathed out.

Dean looked over at the clock. It was well-past midday. “Did you eat?” Dean asked.

“Gabe made me oatmeal,” Alfie told him.

Dean nodded, pulling himself up so he was sitting, Alfie clinging to him in order to stay in his lap. Dean didn’t complain. He’d missed Alfie so much it had actually hurt, physically so. Dean was too tired to carry him though so he would need some help. “Gabe!” he called. As he heard the footsteps draw near, he shuffled to the edge of the bed, still holding Alfie close.

The door opened to reveal Lucifer instead of Gabriel. Dean frowned. “Where’s Gabriel?”

“He and Sam went to the store,” Lucifer said. “Need something?”

“I’m hungry… and I need to take a shower,” Dean added, realizing how disgusting he was. Lucifer eyed Alfie for a moment thoughtfully.

“I’ll make something… Gabby said you like burgers?” he asked. Dean nodded.

“Got it. Alfie, come help me with lunch,” Lucifer said. Alfie whined quietly, not moving. “Alfie, it’s Dean’s human time. Let’s go.” Dean watched with surprise as Alfie disentangled himself and crawled off his lap, walking to Lucifer with his head hanging low. Lucifer ruffled his hair with a tired smile.

“Sam and I had to set some new rules,” Lucifer explained when he noticed Dean’s dumbfounded look. “There were hysterics when he didn’t have either Gabriel or Sam within of arm’s reach for two straight days. Gabe was with you mostly so Sam was about at the end of his rope.”

“Thank you Lucifer,” Dean said seriously. Lucifer nodded.

“Want me to start the bath?” Lucifer asked. Dean opened his mouth to say ‘no’ automatically, but hesitated then nodded. Lucifer was gone a moment later.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, reconsidering just about everything he knew about Lucifer Milton. He’d never anticipated that Lucifer would be so inclined as to take care of him like this. Lucifer returned quickly and sat next to Dean. He pulled Dean’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the man up. Dean leaned heavily on the Alpha on the way to the bathroom, sitting down on the closed lid of the toilet when they arrived.

“You okay from here?” he asked.

“What else are you willing to do?” Dean snorted, amused.

“A whole lot that Gabriel wouldn’t appreciate,” Lucifer chuckled, leaving Dean to grin at that.

“Lucifer, can you grab my phone?” Dean called. Lucifer didn’t respond, but by the time the tub was about filled, he returned to hand Dean his phone before disappearing again. He had a couple missed calls from Gabriel, spaced out over a few hours. He stood, walking the couple steps to close the door as he looked at the calls.

Dean stepped into the tub, letting out a sigh as he settled into the water. There was a thin layer of bubbles along the top. The smell of Gabriel’s body wash washed over him and he smiled, amused. Lucifer had used Gabriel’s body wash as bubble bath. The man was a big softie.

He clicked on Gabriel’s missed call and put the phone to his ear. “DEAN-O!” Gabriel practically shouted over the line before a single ring was complete. Dean cringed.

“Too loud,” Dean muttered.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Gabriel laughed. Dean relaxed a bit.

“You called,” he said with a mocking sigh.

“I did. I wanted to know what kind of pie you wanted, but since you didn’t answer…” Gabriel trailed off.

Dean’s face fell. “So you didn’t get me any?” he asked.

“Well you didn’t answer,” Gabriel pointed out. Dean was silent, torn between snapping at Gabriel to tell him to go back and just wallowing. His stomach growled though not loud enough for Gabriel to hear. He heard the door and Sam’s voice rung out from the next room.

“You’re home?” he asked on the line, beginning to accept the wallowing course of action.

“Yup,” Gabriel said, voice loud and clear from the other room. The line went dead, but it was only a few seconds before Gabriel opened the door to the bathroom. Dean flushed, embarrassed, but didn’t say anything. He resisted the urge to cover himself up, reminding himself he was obscured by the bubbles.

“How did Luci drag Samandriel off of you?” Gabriel asked with a bright grin.

“Are you familiar with the ‘human time’ rules?” Dean asked.

Gabriel laughed, nodding. “Sam was basically letting Alfie run the roost the first couple days. Lucifer had enough of that right away, scared the shit outta Sam when he finally snapped. Alfie wouldn’t calm down until Sam got me over here.”

“He yelled at him?” Dean asked, frowning.

“Yes. He’s fine though. Don’t you go full papa bear or anything,” Gabriel joked. Dean flushed even further. “It’s good. He started sleeping better after that, letting Lucifer hold him instead of me.” Dean nodded. Gabriel sat on the side of the tub, leaning over and sniffing Dean’s hair. There was no attempt to make that move subtle at all. It was done so matter-of-factly that it made Dean laugh. 

“You laughing at me Winchester?” he asked, acting shocked. “I am starting to feel less and less inclined to share my pie.”

“You said-“

“I said I didn’t know what kind you wanted so I just got five pies!” Gabriel said, perking up a bit. Dean’s stomach growled again and Gabriel laughed, hopping to his feet. “I’ll bring your real meal first.”

“Pie!” Dean demanded. “Bring pie first!”

“You’re going to set a bad example for Alfie eating your pie before your burger!” Gabriel exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized. Dean glared right back at his silly expression.

“You will bring me pie.”

“Bossy little Omega,” Gabriel said, teasing. Gabriel - of course - brought him pie then sat with him as he ate it. Afterwards he insisted on cleaning his back which turned into his hair and then his chest. Dean drew the line at the waist though which amused Gabriel a good deal though he kept his jokes to a minimum. Dean didn’t miss it in his scent though. Dean didn’t complain too much as he got to eat cherry pie and it had felt amazing when Gabriel was massaging his scalp.

Once he was clean, wearing clean clothes, with freshly-brushed teeth he felt a million times better. His was still bone tired, but he felt more human. He got a little lightheaded in the room after getting his clothes on and had to sit down on the edge of the bed. Castiel started crying in the other room and Dean’s body immediately responded. “Sam, can you bring him in here?” he called, pulling off his shirt. Gabriel brought Castiel instead of Sam, but Dean didn’t bother covering up even though he felt totally disgusting. 

“Sorry, didn’t think I’d make it all the way out there,” he muttered.

“Don’t be sorry,” Gabriel replied quickly. “How do you feel?” He placed a hand on Dean’s forehead, his other hand going to feel the pulse at his wrist as soon as Dean had Castiel settled.

“I am exhausted, but I don’t want to spend another minute in bed. I’m still hungry, but I feel like I might throw up. I’m horny, but I don’t think I even have the energy to get it up,” Dean said seriously. Gabriel sat down next to him and nuzzled his shoulder before looking up at him again.

“If I weren’t a doctor, I’d say challenge accepted on the whole getting it up thing,” Gabriel said. Dean laughed. “Unfortunately, you need to rest.”

“But you will… I mean you’re going to, right?”

“Going to…?” Gabriel asked in a playful, teasing tone. Dean looked down at him, leaned over, and kissed him hard, letting out a heavy breath as his lips pressed to Gabriel’s. Gabriel grinned against his lips, kissing him back, a hand coming up to touch his cheek. “I’m definitely going to, Dean,” Gabriel promised, knowing that Dean needed to hear it.

Dean groaned in pain, pulling away and placing his hand on his stomach. Castiel broke away at the movement and started fussing.

“Okay?” Gabriel asked, kneading his low back.

“No,” Dean said in an overly-whiny voice so Gabriel would know he was actually fine.

“Well you don’t want to be in bed…” Gabriel said. Dean shook his head. “But you don’t think you can go anywhere…” the Alpha clarified. Dean shook his head again. “So you basically feel like shit and I can no longer fix it by just cuddling you 24 hours a day?” he said with a pout.

“Basically,” Dean agreed.

“Well, we can hang out on the couch,” Gabriel suggested. His tone made it clear that he knew that that wasn’t really a fix, but it wasn’t as if Dean was up to leaving the apartment.

“I don’t care what we do Gabe as long as we go home to do it,” Dean said. He caught a glimpse of Gabriel’s bright grin and smiled himself, realizing why the Alpha was happy. It was true though. Gabriel’s place was home now. He wrinkled his nose after a few moments. “Can you go air it out though?” he asked.

“Done and done. Sam and I took care of it,” Gabriel replied cheerfully, pleased with himself.

“You and Sam…” Dean said.

“Yup!”

“Together…?” Dean added.

“Yuppers!”

“And then you also went to the store…”

“Yes Dean.”

“And you did that together also?” Dean clarified.

“Dean, it may be surprising, but Sam and I have a lot in common!”

“You literally have nothing in common,” Dean deadpanned.

“We have you!” Gabriel exclaimed, grinning. Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head then looking down at Castiel who suckled happily. Usually at this point he’d be getting to the end of what Dean could give, but throughout the last week, Dean had been producing more and more. Dean smiled, happily. Gabriel leaned closer, kissing his neck then drawing a deep breath. Dean leaned towards him, the Alpha wrapping an arm around the Omega and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Dean,” Gabriel said softly. Dean hummed in response. “We’re going to be okay.”

“Of course we are,” Dean whispered.

 

~~

 

Three days later, Dean was in a much worse mood. He woke up without anyone else and when he sat up, his chest ached he was so full of milk. Castiel wasn’t anywhere near him though. “Gabe?” he called, peeling the shirt off himself. It was drenched in sweat which nearly covered up the milk spots on the front.

“Hey handsome!” Gabriel said, carrying Castiel in right away. He handed him off without a word and Dean took him, standing with a tired groan. He positioned Castiel as he stood to pace the room, needing to get up, to move.

“You missed it. Alfie fell asleep watching cartoons. It’s pretty funny. He almost face-planted into his cereal.” Gabriel laughed, but Dean didn’t really react. He just continued pacing back and forth, closing his eyes and counting back from five to keep from snapping at the Alpha.

He felt like shit and he knew he looked it. It was three days since he had any cramping or anything like that and all he’d been able to do was lay about. Gabriel wouldn’t let him do anything, keeping him cooped up inside and flitting about, taking care of everything for him except for the one thing he fucking wanted. The bastard would barely touch him. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t get it. He was a freak. He was disgusting.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked, stepping right in front of him and placing a hand on his forehead then his cheek. It was a familiar gesture, familiar and annoying. Dean shook his head to get his hand off of him, stepping around him and walking across the room.

“I’m fine,” Dean muttered when the true answer was actually “repulsive”. 

“You’re still flushed.”

“Heat,” Dean grunted, avoiding Gabriel’s stare as he walked back that way.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Dean nodded, wanting to bite out that he knew what a fucking heat felt like, but a week ago he’d thought he was going into heat and instead was starting those painful contraction things like he’d had as a teenager. Fuck, if it meant he could take better care of Castiel, Dean would suffer through it again. He just wished Gabriel hadn’t been there to see it… or Sam. Fuck… poor Sam. He was pretty sure he’d punched his brother at least once for “*keeping Alfie from him*”.

Dean stopped by the bed, lifting a hand to his head as he stared down at Castiel who was suckling happily, unbothered by Dean’s anxiety thank goodness. Dean closed his eyes. He suddenly faint, but instead of drop like a rock he quickly sat back down. Gabriel of course still noticed the move. He quickly moved to his side, sitting down next to him. Dean looked down at him, glancing down at his lips then looking away.

“You haven’t eaten much the last few days. I’ll get you something,” Gabriel said softly. Dean gasped as Gabriel took his hand to grip lightly. Just the slide of skin on skin was enough to send blood straight to his groin. Gabriel, hearing the sound, quickly released him. “Sorry.” Gabriel quickly retreated, going to get something for Dean to eat.

Dean just nodded, knowing he was. Turning on the disgusting giant of a male Omega was probably the last thing he wanted to do, probably worried Dean would jump him or something. Of course he was sorry. Dean shouldn’t be his fucking problem and he’d already wasted a week with him. Dean was surprised he contained his nausea, suddenly remembering quite vividly a couple times where Gabriel went quite green and even a couple times where he had to run out to empty his stomach. Gabriel was clearly disgusted by him and Dean had let his emotions out of control, had soaked up every moment of the Alpha’s time, touching and holding him… fuck… kissing him.

Dean rested his face in his hands. He should be at home with Sammy but instead he’d gone and bonded with Gabriel’s little brother - both little brothers to be honest - and Gabriel now had no choice but to let him wallow here in his own disgusting heat sweat. He reached forward, grabbing the edge of the crib and pulling it closer. It was on wheels, but they were locked so the crib stuttered its way across the carpet. He lifted Castiel, patting his back gently for a few minutes.

Dean felt a wave of heat rush over him and quickly lay Castiel down in the crib before falling back on the bed, groaning and curling up on his side, pressing his face into the pillow which smelled too much like himself. He rolled over, fumbling around until he had Gabriel’s pillow in hand, pulling it over and wrapping his arms around it, burying his face into the fabric.

Dean closed his eyes, trying not to think about the usual - how empty he was, how he just needed an Alpha, and that an Alpha could take care of it, of him. He was well past the time in his heat that he’d have even thought about placing himself around Gabriel before. He was on the brink of begging him for a knot. There were a litany of things standing in the way of the though -his own self-loathing, the memory of Gabriel’s sickened scent throughout the heat, and his words at the funeral being just a start.

Gabriel had made it very clear that Dean was not his type, but he’d told him that he was going to claim him. Dean was confused. What did he want? If he was going to claim him, why hadn’t he done it yet? Why wouldn’t he help him through his heat? Dean was well-past his ghost labor and he fucking needed him.

“Dean, can you sit up and eat this? I’ll hold you afterwards which’ll be better than dry-humping my pillow,” Gabriel joked. Dean shoved the pillow down as if burned and sat up. He scowled at Gabriel’s feet, taking the sandwich held out in front of him.

Gabriel’s smile fell, leaving him looking concerned. “I was kidding.”

“Got it,” Dean muttered, taking a bite. But he wasn’t really just making some joke, was he? The last thing he wanted was a needy Male Omega around. “You don’t have to stay with me anymore. The bullshit labor thing is done now,” he told him. “I should probably just go back to my place.”

“And be miserable?” Gabriel asked. “Not a chance.”

“It’s not your job to make me feel better,” Dean told him, stiffly.

“Of course it is,” Gabriel said.

“Why? Because I bonded to Castiel? It’s not like you asked for that,” Dean muttered. “You shouldn’t have even been involved in this. I already wasted a week of your time.”

“Dean, stop talking about yourself like that! You’re not some kind of burden,” Gabriel huffed, placing a hand atop Dean’s head. Dean let out a heavy sigh, whimpering at the contact. Gabriel stroked his hair gently. “I want to help you. I care about you.”

“Not exactly your type though, am I?” Dean muttered.

“Is that what this is about? Again?” Gabriel grumbled. “I was being stupid, Dean. I didn’t mean what I said.”

“You mean when you pointed out that I’m exactly the type of Omega that turns you off? That you don’t think I’m capable of letting you be Alpha?” Dean muttered, bitterly.

“Fuck. It was fucking stupid! I get it. I was trying to accept that maybe that’s what I want,” Gabriel said.

“I’m not Alpha Gabriel. If that’s what you’re trying to accept or if that’s what you think you want, I can’t- I’m not that,” Dean said. He was confused and hurt and mostly overwhelmed by his heat and his emotions. He’d been stewing for at least the last two days over the fact that Gabriel wasn’t keeping his word, wasn’t claiming him.

“I know that Dean,” Gabriel said in a softer voice, hand stilling in his hair, but he left it there, staring down at Dean who ate his sandwich slowly.

Dean chewed and he swallowed, but he wasn’t really tasting it. He was just eating it because… fuck he was eating it because his Alpha wanted him to eat it. Dean lowered it, staring at it in confusion, shocked by the realization. “I don’t think you do,” Dean whispered.

“Dean, I’ve never been with a Male Omega like you, someone strong and capable and gorgeous. Seriously who has that bone structure?” Gabriel added with a huff. Dean didn’t find the humor in it. He was more focused on his chest in that moment, nausea washing over him. They weren’t exactly boobs but they weren’t far from it. He didn’t believe a word Gabriel said. “But I want to! I want you - want to be with you.”

“If you can hold back your repulsion long enough,” Dean muttered bitterly.

“I am not repulsed by you!” Gabriel snapped, hand tightening in his hair. Dean whimpered again, hand going slack on the sandwich though he didn’t drop it. Gabriel took it, setting it on the table and wrapping his arms around Dean’s ribs, ducking down enough to hold him securely.

“Where is this coming from?” Gabriel asked. Dean was silent, fighting the instinctive urge to answer his Alpha, or rather THE Alpha he so desperately wanted to be his.

“YOU FUCKING KNOW!” Dean choked out. The flare-up of anger was gone as quickly as it had come and he was left ashamed as he proved Gabriel right. He couldn’t submit. He was a shit Omega. Why would Gabriel ever want him?

“Can I scent you?” Dean asked in a small voice. Gabriel pulled away and Dean felt his heart sink, nausea washing over him. Gabriel walked away from him and he started to panic. Gabriel was back in a few moments though sans shirt and looking worried.

“Breathe, Dean. I just went to take off my shirt. I’m right here,” Gabriel told him, rubbing his arms. He leaned forward kissing him gently, but Dean turned his head away immediately. He lay back down, grabbing the pillow and pulling it up to his face again as he rolled on to his side. Gabriel huffed. He placed one knee on the bed and threw the other over onto the other side of Dean to straddle him so he was looming over him with quiet intensity.

Dean lay still for a few moments then tensed and groaned. Concerned, Gabriel lowered himself to his elbows and sniffed at Dean’s neck, the overwhelming rush of arousal coming off Dean making him weak with want. He kissed his neck lightly, paying attention for any signs of distress from Dean.

“I need you,” Dean choked out almost unwillingly.

“What do you need?” Gabriel asked, taking the pillow from his hands and moving it away so he could see Dean’s face.

Dean trembled and shook. “You know! You know Alpha,” he practically sobbed, groaning as yet another wave of arousal rushed through him. He was so tired, needed his Alpha so much. Gabriel’s chest brushed along his arm and slick gushed out, soaking his boxers. Gabriel groaned, resting his weight on Dean’s arm, lowering his forehead to the side of his neck. Dean gasped in his scent.

“Dean, what I need is for you to tell me what you need,” Gabriel told him, lifting his head slightly to lick at Dean’s neck tentatively.

“I need your knot, Alpha,” Dean replied honestly. Gabriel’s hand wrapped around his shoulder, laying him out on his back and staring down at him. Dean trembled, looking anywhere but Gabriel’s eyes, shifting uneasily beneath him.

“Dean, please look up,” Gabriel said. Dean shook his head. He couldn’t. He couldn’t look at him, couldn’t bear to see his disgust because he knew he’d see it. And if he did, he’d let Gabriel pull away, let him off the hook, but - fuck - he wanted him so badly. He burned for him.

“Dean, look at me,” Gabriel said more directly. Dean immediately complied, watching the stern look in Gabriel’s eyes fade until all he saw was something gentle, caring… must be pity again. Dean whimpered, sweat breaking out across his forehead as another wave washed over him. “Are you sure you want this? If we do this…” Gabriel trailed off. Dean felt that sinking feeling inside him, knowing the ‘if’ was a big one. The next words surprised him though. “…I might… Dean, I can’t promise I won’t claim you,” Gabriel told him

“Claim me?” Dean barely breathed out, brow furrowed as if he didn’t understand.

“Dean, I don’t know if I can be with you in that way and not claim you as my mate,” Gabriel repeated with slightly-different wording. Want rushed through Dean, need…. he needed that. He needed to be Gabriel’s, to be claimed.

“No,” Dean moaned, rolling onto his side again. “I can’t Gabe. I can’t do that to you,” Dean moaned. He couldn’t do that - put Gabriel in a situation where he’d be stuck with him forever. Pack was one thing. Mating was a whole different ball game. He had already attached himself to Castiel. He could only pray that meant he got to be… that Gabriel wouldn’t take him away for… for at least a few years. The thought made Dean sick, but he would understand. It terrified him, but he got it. He was always intruding, getting in the way and Gabriel was going through so much. He didn’t have time for this, for Dean’s bullshit.

“To me? Do what to me?” Gabriel whispered in a pained tone, practically choking on Dean’s despair. The Omega hated himself for it. He was weak, had no control over himself. Gabriel grabbed Dean’s shoulder, turning him and pressing him down into the mattress forcefully.

“What do you want?” Gabriel snapped.

“You! I want you all the time and I can’t stand that you don’t want me. It makes me want to fucking crawl into a hole and die!” Dean shouted. Gabriel blinked down at him. Dean felt ashamed of his outburst, tears welling in his eyes. The god damn hormones!

Gabriel kissed him passionately, amplifying his scent unlike the way he usually masked it. Dean sensed it then, the intense arousal that made him weak with want. He barely kissed back, trying to process the powerful scent that didn’t make sense if Gabriel didn’t… if he wasn’t.

“Dean, I want you so badly I can hardly stand it too sometimes,” Gabriel told him. Dean stared up at him then reached up, grabbing the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulling him down. He kissed him desperately, wanting more of the smell, more of Gabriel.

“Please, hurry. I need this. I need you Gabe,” Dean rambled out, pulling at Gabriel’s pants clumsily. Gabriel quickly got them both undressed and pinned Dean down on the bed once more. Dean cringed as another wave of heat hit just as Gabriel’s mouth wrapped around his scent gland, sucking hard. His body jerked and he shouted at the feeling rushing through him. Gabriel looked down then slowly up at Dean’s face, smirking at him, playfully.

“Already?” he teased. Dean did not smile back, he flushed with embarrassment, looking down and away.

“Fuck, Dean. Joke. I need you with me here, not… please. I need you,” Gabriel said, sadness tinging the edges of his scent which was still overwhelmingly aroused.

“I’m not…” Dean trailed off, overwhelmed with feelings of inadequacy, doubt about Gabriel’s true feelings. He couldn’t live like that though. If Gabriel was serious… if Gabriel really did want him, this, them… as family, as pack… it was everything he ever wanted. He needed to either choose to trust that or trust his own self-hatred and he needed to decide now.

Dean drew a deep breath, looking Gabriel straight in the eye. “You won’t be mocking me when I get to come five times in the time that it takes you to get to number one,” Dean told him. Gabriel laughed then grinned brightly at him for a few seconds, vibrating with humor.

“Five times in ninety seconds? That would be impressive, Dean-o,” Gabriel said, ducking his head down to nibble at Dean’s skin.

Dean laughed loudly, knowing damn well Gabriel could last a lot longer than a minute-and-a-half. Their bedrooms shared a wall and Dean had heard many trysts over the years. They used to make him horny as hell. He’d listen and finger himself or jack off. After he met Gabriel and got to know him… the sounds made him confused and insanely jealous so he tried to return the favor by bringing people back himself. A vicious cycle.

Dean let go all his doubt and stroked Gabriel’s hair as he licked and sucked at his neck. “I - uh - I used to listen to you, y’know?” Dean said breathlessly. He gasped when Gabriel’s hand slid between his legs, playing with his balls for only a moment before his fingertips slid back and pressed teasingly around his hole. Dean choked out a gasp at the touch.

“I do know. I could smell you through the vents. Why do you think I brought women home so much? I wanted to smell you while I fucked them,” Gabriel murmured against his neck. “I also love that beautiful little sound just right before you come.” Dean rolled his eyes, not believing Gabriel that he’d heard that. “That breathy, choked-off sound that I used to pretend sounded like my name… but in retrospect maybe it was. Even when you were with someone else.” Gabriel paused to let out a low, displeased growl lips right against Dean’s ear, “You were thinking about me, weren’t you?” Dean gasped as Gabriel shoved two fingers inside him without warning, wriggling them around gently. He moaned wantonly at the feeling.

“I was,” he gasped out, palely. “After a while - after I got to know you - I only brought people home when I knew you were home. I wanted to make you jealous.” That was a sobering truth he wasn’t sure he should have ever admitted. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Gabriel moved to press his forehead to Dean’s, clearly sensing the mild distress.

“It worked. I wish I had realized that you wanted more,” Gabriel barely breathed. He nuzzled Dean’s jaw, adding a third finger as he continued to press in and out of the Omega’s slick hole. Dean gasped, arching up which brought his dick up right alongside Gabriel’s. Gabriel let out a low rumble, but focused on his task, fucking his fingers in and out of Dean, quickly working him open. Dean moaned and gasped. By the time Gabriel had a fourth finger inside him tapping at his prostate every few seconds as he pistoned in and out, Dean was jerking and coming again, adding to the mess between them as he choked out “Ga-ngh.”

“You weren’t kidding,” Gabriel breathed out, sounding pleased. Dean found that the embarrassment didn’t hit him like it had earlier as settled in the hazy post-orgasm sensations, pleasure still thrumming through him. It could only be made better when he looked up blearily to find Gabriel staring down at him reverently. “I don’t remember you coming this much for those other people, men or women.” Dean flushed, glancing down at the Alpha’s neck.

“Whatever man,” Dean muttered defensively. Gabriel chuckled as the scent of his discomfort returned. He wasn’t nearly done though.

“Because you wanted my dick inside you, didn’t you Dean? You knew that even though they couldn’t satisfy you, I could and I was just through this wall, mere feet away from you,” Gabriel murmured, starting to move his fingers once more. Dean whimpered and bit down on Gabriel’s shoulder lightly to muffle his cries, not wanting to wake Castiel. As Gabriel fingered him, he slid his body along Dean’s, teasing his over-sensitive cock with his own.

“I’m ready,” Dean panted. “I’m fucking ready Gabriel.” Gabriel just continued to torment him until Dean took on a much nicer, more desperate tone. “Please, please I need it, Alpha.” The words made him hot all over and he finally relented, pulling his hand back out of Dean and replacing it almost immediately with his hard, pulsing dick. Dean gasped at the shock, moaning and closing his eyes.

Gabriel watched him closely as he pulled back and slid right back home. It was the most perfect feeling he’d ever experienced. He never wanted to leave, never. As he fucked into Dean, he ran his hands over the Omega’s chest, tweaking his nipples to draw out more of the beautiful sounds he craved. Dean’s walls clenched around him every time he pulled back as if trying to keep him there, to bring him back in, but Gabriel didn’t disappoint. He continued to give Dean what he wanted over and over until Dean was a panting mess.

Orgasm number three was brought about from these slow, languid thrusts and Gabriel watched as it crept over Dean, the Omega’s entire body twitching, clenching and unclenching as he gasped out Gabriel’s name. It wasn’t choked off at all this time because didn’t have to do that anymore, not like he’d done countless times the past two years. The realization made Gabriel possessive. Dean hadn’t wanted anyone else touching him. He’d wanted Gabriel.

Gabriel lifted one of Dean’s thighs, pressing it to his chest and not giving Dean even a spare moment to recover before he increased his speed and his force, desperately claiming Dean’s trembling body. The exhausted Omega was letting off more pheromones which were were making it harder and harder for the Alpha to hold on. He was determined though. This time when Dean came it was with a shout of his name, nothing keeping him under control with the amount of pleasure Gabriel forced through him. Gabriel’s knot started to swell immediately and within three thrusts he was locked inside, coming hard into Dean’s perfect body.

They panted together in the quiet for a few minutes, unsurprised to hear Castiel fussing, but not really in the right frame of mind to see to him. Once Dean was slightly settled, he looked up at Gabriel, staring at him intensely as if willing him into action. Gabriel could not stop smiling even as he kissed Dean gently, tongue prodding at the Omega’s teasingly.

As Gabriel pulled away, Dean’s eyes glanced meaningfully over towards Castiel whose fussing was increasing. Gabriel groaned. He wrapped his arms around Dean tightly and rolled them over one full rotation so they were on the edge of the bed with him back on top of Dean. He reached out to grab hold of the cradle, dragging it closer and scooping one arm in to pick up the baby.

Castiel wailed for a few breaths then went very quiet as he was placed on Dean’s chest instead of Gabriel’s. “Love you too asshole,” Gabriel muttered. Dean glared at him, pushing slightly so they were on their sides, Castiel trapped tightly between him. He seemed more than pleased with the position. Dean looked at Gabriel, cradling Castiel in his arm as the baby sought something very specific as he mouthed at Dean’s skin.

“Could you… look away or something?” he asked, looking down. Gabriel scowled at the scent of shame mixed with the intoxicating smell of Dean’s joy and satiated content post-coupling.

“Not a chance, kiddo. I like to watch,” Gabriel said. Dean groaned, embarrassed. “There is almost nothing I could ever enjoy more than watching than my mate feeding our pup. Nothing.” Dean whimpered, going very stiff. Gabriel kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled a pillow close enough so he could rest his head upon it, watching Dean struggle with those words for a minute.

“You don’t have to say shit like that to me. I know it’s weird, alright?” Dean muttered.

“No it’s not,” Gabriel growled lowly, a warning growl. Dean however, wasn’t cowed.

“Saying that doesn’t change the facts,” Dean muttered, still not moving Castiel who whimpered pitifully. Gabriel took hold of the baby, moving him - along with Dean’s arm - so he was right where he wanted to be. Castiel latched on immediately, sucking happily on Dean’s nipple, enjoying on the milk made from his Omega - milk made specifically for him, containing exactly what he needed.

Dean whimpered and Gabriel smirked at the way he clenched around his knot in response to the stimulus. “Why can’t you believe me when I tell you anything good about yourself?”

“Because it’s bullshit. Maybe my smell works for you which… ya makes sense since yours practically turns me into a rabid heat-stricken bitch even when I’m not due for a heat, but you know this isn’t attractive. I’m a dude. I’m not supposed to-“

“What elitist Alpha-centric church did you wander into?” Gabriel interrupted, irritated with the Omega. “You are a fucking miracle. I don’t think you realize how much I want you, how much I need you. The fact that you can do this - for me, for Castiel - is one of the most amazing… I- I don’t know what I’d do without you, without this perfect body that went through labor… fucking labor to develop enough so it could sustain a child!”

“Omegas do it all the time,” Dean whispered, but Gabriel could hear the hesitation in his voice, could hear how he was starting to really listen for the first time.

“Not male Omegas,” Gabriel countered sharply. Dean was staring with rapt attention now. Gabriel brushed a hand through Dean’s hair a few times then rested it on the side of his face.

“Dr. Fergus Crowley is one of the foremost experts on male Omega biology in the country. He didn’t know of a single male Omega ever bonding with another’s pup long enough to get to the point of a pseudo labor. He thought it was impossible. It seems like everyone did. There are rare instances of males bonding enough to lactate, but we’re talking two reported cases in the past ten years worldwide. Ghost labor in a male Omega is unheard of, Dean. That kind of rare. I was contacted by no less than three universities asking to examine you, study your case,” Gabriel said. “You’re not supposed to be able to do this and you’ve done it twice now,” Gabriel told him.

“Study me?” Dean whispered nervously. “What did you tell them?”

“That they could back the fuck off and if anyone approached you, I’d slap them with a lawsuit so big it’d make their head spin. I did promise I’d talk to you about sending them the data since it could help a young male Omega going through something like this in the future,” Gabriel said. Dean stared at Gabriel blankly for a few moments.

“That’s why you kept poking and prodding at me, putting that stupid thing on my arm, sticking those needles in me?” Dean muttered, sounding grumpy.

“No, that was because I was terrified and testing your blood and taking your vitals was the least I could do to keep from going insane. I couldn’t take you to a hospital Dean. I couldn’t let anyone near you, sometimes not even Sam,” Gabriel said.

His protective scents were practically suffocating Dean who couldn’t help but relax under them, unconsciously letting off a scent of safety in return, his body’s way of telling Gabriel that he felt that way, that he knew that his Alpha was enough, could and would protect him. Gabriel practically preened in response, kissing Dean gently, lovingly. It was too much for the stubborn, emotion-repressing Omega though and he pulled away, looking down at Castiel, face flushed bright red with embarrassment.

“So… uh… if I had gone to the doctor back then, what would have happened?” Dean muttered.

Gabriel considered that for a few moments. He knew the answer, but he didn’t want Dean to have to think about that. Dean didn’t like being coddled though. Doing that was more likely to piss him off than anything. “They probably would have studied you for months if not years. Someone probably would have manipulated you into it if you were unwilling, convinced the underprivileged mother to let you be with the child for longer. They would have taken her away eventually to see how negatively it would affect you and the baby after fully-realizing the maternal bond,” Gabriel said. Dean leaned forward, shaking his head desperately before pressing his forehead tightly to Gabriel’s shoulder, pulling himself closer to Gabriel until Castiel was pressed so tightly between them Gabriel had to look down to be sure he was okay.

“Don’t let them. Please don’t let them near us, Gabe. Please,” Dean whimpered, his hand that was pressed between Castiel’s back and Gabriel’s chest flexing slightly, reminding himself that Castiel was okay, that they were both safe because their Alpha was here.

“Not a fucking chance,” Gabriel replied, kissing the side of Dean’s head and stroking his back. “You are mine, Dean.”

“But you didn’t claim me,” Dean pointed out, melancholy.

Gabriel smiled. He’d fought back the urge, wanting to do it when Dean was holding Castiel, increasing the bond between the three of them not just Dean and Gabriel. He wondered what it would do that Castiel was actively feeding from Dean. Few Omegas made it through an entire pregnancy without being claimed so there wasn’t much data on what occurred when a breastfeeding Omega was claimed.

What Gabriel did know was that it wouldn’t hurt him so he leaned forward, nuzzling Dean’s neck just above the shoulder. He opened his mouth, resting his teeth on Dean’s skin. He stayed still for a few moments, leaving no doubt what he was about to do and giving Dean the time to stop him if he didn’t want this.

Moments later, he bit down hard and Dean shouted again, shuddering and shaking, Castiel continuing to suckle happily oblivious to what was happening for a few moments before Dean went very still. Castiel let go at that point, flopping his head back and peering up at Gabriel in what the Alpha interpreted as an accusing look. Gabriel smirked down at him then stroked Dean’s face. He rested his hand on Dean’s forehead, leaning his head back. The Omega was unconscious. Gabriel checked his pulse calmly and chuckled. He was fine, just down for the count.

Gabriel guided Castiel back into place and he went back to suckling. When Gabriel’s knot went down enough, he pulled out, leaning back with Castiel and then rolling Dean over. He stayed asleep, soft breaths leaving him as he curled his knees in. Gabriel settled Castiel in Dean’s arms, laying him out so he could suckle the other breast. After a few moments, Castiel started to fade out, mouth hanging open, blinking up at Gabriel who was curled around Dean’s back, face resting against his neck as he watched the baby.

“We did okay, didn’t we Cassie?” Gabriel asked.

“Don’ call ‘im that,” Dean slurred out. Gabriel chuckled. He closed his eyes and drifted off with his new mate and their adopted pup, happier than he’d been since he’d lost his father, happier than he’d been in a long time in fact. He was sure that they could do this as long as they had each other.


End file.
